The World Through My Eyes
by Lycoris1305
Summary: Lucy still can't believe that she is stuck as an assistant for her nation, America. He's annoying, loud, and just plain stupid. As Lucy follows him around the world, going to meetings and babysitting the man, she learns that there's more to America, and to the world, then meets the eye. Lucy is my OC. Lucy will NOT be paired with anyone.
1. London

**A/N: Sooo…. New fic, eh? Don't know how great it is, but I have a number of chapters already planned out. Have fun. It's an OC, I know. But there aren't too many Hetalia fics with OC's, so I thought I'd try one. And don't worry, this will never become crack, since I can't write that.**

* * *

Nervous, I followed in Mr. America's footsteps as we made our way down the hall towards the conference room. I hovered behind him, as he opened the door and confidently strode in. I looked down at my feet briefly, weighing my chances of successfully ditching this meeting.

Quickly deciding that there was no chance of escape with all these nations mulling about, I moved into the room, hastening my pace in order to catch up with Mr. America.

Following Mr. America's taller frame around the room, I glanced around, gauging everyone's reactions to my sudden appearance.

A group of fair skinned and blond haired nations, whom I presumed to be the Scandinavian countries, didn't have much of a reaction; at least outwardly. Though their eyes followed me as I passed by their section of the conference room.

"Hey Norge! Who do you think that girl with America is?" One of them began to talk loudly, I could hear him clearly even as I moved farther away. "Look at her boo-"

I stopped walking and turned to stare at the nation incredulously. He was being choked by the nation next to him. The man was blue in the face before his tie was released.

The man who had been choking him then turned his gaze to me. I shuddered and quickly turned back around, following Mr. America once again.

That man had such a blank stare. And yet I could sense the threat of unimaginable torture I would endure if I were to do something wrong.

I shuddered again and moved closer to Mr. America. I ran into his back as he abruptly stopped walking.

Mr. America turned to me with a large grin plastered onto his face and gestured to a seat.

I nodded my head at him and sat down. I looked over my shoulder inquisitively at Mr. America, who had yet to sit down beside me.

"I'll be right back, Luc. I'm gonna go hang out with Iggy for a bit."

And with that, I was left staring at his back as he crossed the room to join "Iggy" and another blond man.

Now alone in a room full of strangers, I looked down at my lap and played with my fingers.  
Suddenly, I felt something warm tapping me on my shoulder. Looking up, bewildered, I turned to see someone who vaguely resembled Mr. America sitting beside me.

"Uhh…" The person didn't seem to know what to say now that they had my attention. I just continued to stare at them, patiently waiting for them to find their words.

"Umm… So are you the assistant that got assigned to work with Alfred?"

His voice wasn't very loud. I strained to hear him over the noise from the rest of the room.

"Yeah. I'm Mr. America's assistant. The president wasn't very happy with Mr. America's work ethic. Or rather, lack of work ethic. So I was _chosen _to work with him to help get him back up to speed."

The boy looked a bit confused.

"You don't sound very happy about that though. Wouldn't most humans be honored to work with their nation's representative?"

I could feel my brow crinkling in anger as I began to reply.

"All I know is that my German teacher nominated me, and somehow I was chosen. If I had it my way, I wouldn't be here. I'd be at school, learning useless facts and talking with my friends."

The boy got a sad look on his face, and gave my shoulder a quick pat before turning and picking a small, white polar bear off the ground.

I gave the bear an incredulous look, before shaking my head and looking back at the boy. I held out a hand.

"My name is Lucrezia, but you can call me Lucy. Who are you? I'm sorry, I'm embarrassed that I don't actually know."

The boy gave me a soft smile and took my hand. "I'm Canada. Though you may hear me called Matthew, that is, if anybody actually remembers who I am."

"Why wouldn't they know who you are Mr. Canada?"

They boy, Canada, widened his eyes as I addressed him. He then began to stutter as he tried to form a response.

"Just Canada is fine. Or Matthew. I'm sure Alfred will tell you the same about him too. Just call him America or Alfred, he really won't mind."

I nodded once. "Okay then Canada."

Canada looked away; he seemed to be scanning the room. He then suddenly turned back to me as I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

I whipped my head around, following the hand up to catch a quick glimpse of America's face before he slumped into the seat beside me.

"I see that you've met Mattie, Lucy. But you'd better get out your papers and whatnot, the meeting is gonna start soon."

America then dug a hand into his briefcase and pulled out a Gameboy and a handful of games. He began pawing through the games and cried out triumphantly as he found the game he wanted, which he then slammed into the slot in the Gameboy.

I rolled my eyes at my "boss" and his stupidity. I then turned and yanked out a few notebooks and folders from my briefcase, along with a pen.

I turned with a jump as a tall blond man began banging the other end of the table.

Everyone is blond here. It's a bit weird. I wonder if it's a dominant gene in the Nation gene pool.

I stopped my musing as everyone quieted down.

"All right. That is enough. As you all know, I'm Germany, and I'm glad to see that you all made it to today's meeting in London. Now, we have a lot of information to cover today, so let's begin. Same rules apply as always, 10 minutes for each presentation, questions at the end. Who wants to start?"

I looked over at America to see what his reaction was. I was rather surprised that he didn't jump on the chance to go first. But then again, he was intently playing some game on his Gameboy. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know that the meeting had started.

"I'LL GO FIRST!"

My head whipped around, as I attempted to find the nation who had nominated himself.  
I could hear Germany sigh loudly as he allowed the nation to have his turn.

"Hi everyone!"

What a cheerful guy. What's wrong with his eyes though? Why aren't they open? That's a bit creepy. And what's with the curl? Well… I guess I shouldn't judge since America has one as well, and of Nantucket to boot.

"So, Italy has been doi-"

I took up my pen and opened a notebook. Taking notes on what I deemed important, I listened closely to Italy's presentation on, well, Italy.

The next thing I knew, America was slumped over on me with a giant lump on his forehead, and I was slumped over on Canada. I pushed frantically at America's giant-ass body. Who knew that he weighed so much? Canada turned and tried to help me. Together, we managed to slide America onto the floor, where he stayed, passed out.

It was only now that I registered the sound of shouting. Another blond man (I see a trend) was striding over to me, yelling loudly and not looking very happy.

"You are supposed to be keeping him awake and attentive! I don't know why you were chosen as his secretary, but playing on a Gameboy isn't helping anyone!"

The man was bent over screaming in my face hysterically.

"I-I'm sorry. I was paying attention, I thought he was fine. I can always update America on what he missed later, when he can pay more attention."

I slowly stood up, so then I wouldn't knock heads with the angry man who just moved closer to me, once I was standing.

Suddenly, the man was farther back, in the arms of yet another blond, yet feminine, man.

"Hold on England. It's not the gir'ls fault. Besides, it's her first day."

The man then let go of England and moved towards me, daintily stepping over America's prone body on the floor.

"Bonjour."

The man practically purred at me as he said it. It was rather creepy really.

"I'm sorry about England." The man moved closer to me and whispered, like it was some great secret. "He has a little crush on your dear Alfred, I'm afraid."

"Stop telling the girl lies, you conceited Frenchman!" England shouted while flailing his arms around in the air like some kind of fly-swatter.

The man, who I can presume is France, wrapped an arm around my shoulder and steered me back into my seat next to Canada.

"My dear Mathieu, would you please look after little..."

France looked at me uncertainly as he fished for my name.

"Lucy," I supplied for him.

France looked relieved. "Look after little Lucy while England and I try to reawaken America, after his impromptu notebook to the face."

Canada gave a slight nod to France, and softly grabbed my hand, tugging me gently back into my seat.

The two of us watched as England wildly shook America. America's head flopped back and forth. France hurried over to the pair, chastising England for his rough handling of the unconscious man.  
During all of this, I could vaguely hear Italy as he continued rambling about his country. Though it seemed as though nobody was really paying attention anymore. It seemed to me as though England's little outburst signaled to everyone that now was the time to stop paying attention.

Turning around in my seat, I could already spot one guy, who was surprisingly not blond, asleep on the table. A cat was sleeping on his head. Are there really no rules here? A polar bear, a cat, and – apparently, a panda too.

And then there was a guy with a pipe… Yeah… I'm not gonna think too hard on that one. And then those Scandinavians again, the guy with the creepy blank stare was not looking at me thankfully.  
Germany began banging on the table again, attempting to keep order. But apparently, nobody really cared anymore.  
I watched as Germany sighed and got up and walked over to Italy, who was still talking; oblivious. Practically dragging the small Italian behind him, Germany strode out of the conference room, pausing at the door only to yell, "We continue after lunch. Be back at 1."

And with that, Germany disappeared from my sight with Italy in tow.

I returned my attention to America and the two stooges.

America had finally woken up, and was now complaining about England's food. I sighed and packed my stuff into my briefcase.

Hefting the briefcase over my shoulder, I then packed America's as well, stuffing his Gameboy haphazardly into the bag. Shouldering America's briefcase as well, I made my way over to the group of idiots behind me after waving goodbye to Canada.

"Hey." I gently kicked America. He looked up at me, his eyes wide, trying to look pathetic.

"Stop that. Back away from the whiny Brit and come on, I'm hungry. And don't you _dare_try feeding me any of that McDiabetes crap!"

Mr. Angry British Man stopped his screaming, and turned to me. He tugged on his jacket and straightened his tie, trying to act all dignified. Hah!

"Well, Lucy. Why don't you two come have lunch with me?"

I gave Mr. Grumpy Face a stern look.

"I'll take my chances elsewhere. Preferably somewhere far away from you, where I don't have to look at your face."

Mr. Grumpy got grumpier. His eyes narrowed to resemble those of Italy's, and his eyebrows seemed to get bushier, which caused me to take a step back.

America stood up slowly, and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Let's go grab some food Lucy."

I nodded my head and waved goodbye cheerfully to France, who smiled in return and handed me a rose.

I then followed America out of the conference room door, far more confident now than when I entered earlier today.

* * *

I slumped onto my bed in the hotel room America rented for us. I felt something underneath me and sluggishly pushed myself up. Reaching below me, I grabbed whatever it is and pulled.

"The hell?"

I tossed the greasy bag of… whatever it is… across the room.

It hit the bathroom door.

"Don't throw trash everywhere America! It's disgusting! At least keep it contained to your own bed!"

America opened the bathroom door and walked out topless, his glasses in hand.

"Wah? Sorry Luc, I forgot you were staying with me?"

I didn't like the inflection he placed on the end of his sentence.

"Next time, you are paying for two rooms. I'm not going to be dealing with your shit again."

America belly-flopped onto his bed; not caring about the mountain of wrappers that already occupied the space.

I shuddered and tried to prepare myself for a long night, and an even longer journey. I just had to make it around the world. I just had to make it back to America, and I would hopefully be freed from this horrible job.

I can't wait to get back home.

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Reviews please? If I made you laugh, even once? I'll even accept flames. I'm THAT desperate for reviews. It's hard to update without them to motivate me. Why do you think I update so slowly?**


	2. Madrid

**A/N: New chapter. Wow. I'm good at updating this apparently. This is surprisingly easy for me to write, and I don't know if that's good or bad… Uhh... I wrote most of this on an airplane and then the rest in the airport while waiting for my sister. So that is why I'm updating so soon. Don't expect this regularly though.  
**

* * *

Sluggishly, I gathered my briefcase and my laptop. I pushed in front of someone who tried to cut in front of me, but I stubbornly remained behind America's tall form.

The flight attendants waved and the pilot smiled as we exited the plane. I could hear the flight attendants tittering about something in Spanish, but I couldn't understand them due to my lack of Spanish language knowledge.

I watched America practically skip off the plane. I don't know how he can be so cheerful after being stuck in a plane for so long.

Hmm… Perhaps it's because he got himself a seat in first class while I was dumped in economy. I'm not complaining. Much. I didn't have to pay. But he could have at least put me in a seat near him or something! I've never been to Spain before, let alone most of the countries we will be going to. How does he expect me to make it to our destination intact when I can't communicate properly with the attendants? I am just lucky that America decided to walk back to economy once the plane landed. I don't know how I would have found him in the mass of tourists and whatnot that exited the plane before myself.

The two of us moved to the baggage claim.

"I gotta pee. Wait here Luc."

Men. They gotta go, when they gotta go. They can't just hold it? Why is it that only women seem to be able to hold it until they reach a nice bathroom? This is tiresome.

I stood awkwardly outside the men's room. The guys gave me weird looks as they exited.

I looked at my watch. What the hell? It's been a few minutes, there can't be that much of a line in the men's bathroom. And they say that women take forever. Knowing America, he's probably fixing Nantucket or something equally stupid.

Finally, America burst out of the bathroom.

"Now, we need to go buy some burgers. I'm hungry, and that airplane food sucked!"

I sighed.

"You didn't even try any of the food they offered you America. They even offered you cookies."

America turned to me with puppy-dog eyes. He even whimpered.

I deadpanned.

"Fine, go buy your disgusting burgers. Just don't eat them near me or I'll smack you."

America instantly brightened and trounced away towards the closest burger joint.

I stifled a laugh as he pushed through the crowd of confused people all the way to the front of the line. He then attempted to convey what he wanted to the employees, but they didn't understand him. They just smiled and nodded.

I secretly think that they understand him, especially since I'm sensing that this is a common occurrence with America, so I bet that they expect him to show up every few months or something. Maybe they even know his name.

But anyways, I watched as they teased America while simultaneously making his order.

A while later, after America had received his armful of hamburgers and large sodas, along with many cheerful hugs from the employees (I bet they were happy because he makes them so much money…) we were finally on our way to baggage claim.

America was stuffing his face, and I had to look away, disgusted as chucks of half-chewed hamburger flew out of his mouth.

I commanded America to take my bags as well once they came around the carousel.

Thankfully, there was already a car waiting for us outside. Being with a nation comes with perks I guess. Either that, or Spain really doesn't trust America to not kill any of his citizens or something. Either reason works really.

I was infinitely happy when the hotel told me that I got my own room. I even gave America a hug. Although I had to wash my hands afterwards and change my shirt since his clothing was covered in grease. Apparently, America has never heard of napkins.

I asked (more like commanded) America to bring my bags up to my room for me.

America decided that this would be a good time to start whining.

"You're taking money out of my food budget in order to have this room."

"Tough shit. If you had kept the hotel room cleaner last time, then we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Don't talk to me like that Luc! I'm your nation, I should be treated with respect."

I gave America a disbelieving look.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry Mr. America. Would you be a dear and grab my last bag from the hall please?"

America grinned triumphantly.

"Sure thing citizen!"

As he bounded out the door and into the hall, I slammed the hotel room door shut behind him and double locked it.

"Luc? Lucy? I don't see any bag out here. Why is the do-"

I blocked out the sound of his voice and moved further into the hotel room. A bed, a chair, a desk, a bathroom. Good enough.

Walking into the meeting room in Madrid, I impatiently tugged America along behind me. I strode past the Scandinavians, not bothering to spare a glance at the asshole who tried to make a comment on my breasts at the last meeting, and definitely not looking at the guy with the blank stare of death.

From the corner of my eye, I could see one of the guys trying to smile encouragingly at me, but before I let my curiosity overwhelm me, I turned my head away.

I blushed wildly as the Asians all stopped talking as I walked by, causing me to speed up. I swear that I saw a few of them smile at me.

I stopped near Canada, who was hovering near France and England as they argued, probably over something really stupid.

I reluctantly let go of America's wrist. He saw an opportunity and took it as he pounced on England.

I moved closer to Canada and waved hello, earning myself a sleepy hello from his bear and a smile from the nation.

France turned to me and came in for a hug. I nimbly dodged his hug attack and hid behind Canada.

"Aww. Why do you always stay with Mathieu? I can understand why you'd hide from the brute behind me with the eyebrows, but moi?"

France flipped his hair dramatically. I moved from behind Canada.

"You looked like you were going to cop a feel. Just… stay there and I'm fine with you."

France looked slightly hurt, but remained where he was.

"Miss Lucy, would you like to come out to lunch with me today?"

I stared at France suspiciously.

"What's the catch? And who else is going?"

Laughing France took a small step closer to me.

"Why, even if I tried to bring you out alone, I doubt America would allow you to leave his sight. The two idiots behind me will be tagging along."

I brightened up. Free food. And since France would be there, the food was bound to be of good quality. I sighed contently at the thought of free and still good food.

"As long as I'm not paying, I'll gladly come along."

France laughed again and clapped. His blue eyes sparkled. Which was a bit creepy since it looked to me less like he was happy and more like he was planning something. But who am I to judge a nation?

* * *

Germany began his banging and all of us filed obediently to our seats like small children on their first day of school.

"Okay. Welcome to Madrid. Don't destroy anything while we are here. You know that Spain is having some problems, we don't want to make them any worse."  
Germany paused here and gave my area of the conference table a look. You know, the 'don't screw this up again,' look.

"We have a lot of information to cover, especially after the last meeting. It was _unfortunate_ that it had to end early. But don't forget the standard rules, and who would like to go first?"

This time, America was actually paying attention and raised his hand, shouting frantically. He practically bulldozed over poor Italy, who I could see cheerfully volunteering like he did at the previous meeting.

I could sense Germany's frustration mounting as he waved at America and myself, giving us the go ahead.

I quickly grabbed my briefcase and took out a few folders. I then followed America to the front of the room, and stood in front of the laptop, which was connected to the projector.

"Hiya dudes!"

I turned around and smacked America hard on the arm.

He looked at me hurt and tried his puppy-dog eyes. I ignored him and turned back to face the room.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to do this at the last meeting, but my name is Lucrezia, but you can call me Lucy. I am America's assistant. If you have any questions, it would be best to address them to me."

And with that, I turned to my pile of folders and began searching for my flash drive.

It wasn't there. What are the chances? I feel so stupid. I'm supposed to be his assistant, and I'm not even be organized enough to have my USB drive when I need it at a meeting.

The next thing I know, there is my USB, sliding down the table at a rapid speed. I attempted it catch it as it slid off the end of the table near me, but I missed and the USB went flying behind me; smacking America in the stomach.

Thankfully, America didn't pass out. But then again, whatever hit him in London was thrown with deadly intent by England. Soo….

America bent over and picked up my USB. He handed it to me with a smile, I blushed in embarrassment.

I turned and plugged it into the laptop.  
While waiting for our presentation to load, I stared intently down the conference table.

One of the Asian boys from earlier caught my eye and smiled. He nodded his head, gesturing ever so slightly to the laptop.

I glanced down, confused. Was the presentation done loading. No… Then what?

I looked back at him. Then I realize. He is the one who threw my flash drive.

I smiled at him, grateful, and then began the presentation.

* * *

Walking out of the conference room for lunch was more difficult then I had imagined it would be.

As soon as Germany had called for a break, everyone stampeded to the door. I lost sight of America, but I stayed close to France and England.

We paused outside the room, just outside the door and waited for America to catch up with us.

The man with the pipe walked by. He stopped. I could see England and France tense. The man turned and walked back to us.

"So, you are Lucy, Да?"

Weird. I think he just answered his own question. But I could see him waiting for an answer, and he seemed to be getting impatient, even though he continued smiling. Creepy. That smile doesn't seem truthful.

"Mmmhmm. I'm Lucy. And who are you? Uhmm… What nation are you?"

His smile widened as he heard my hesitation.

"I am Russia. I feel bad for you. You have to help stupid America, but then again, you are from America, so you should be equally stupid."

My face fell. I let my polite smile slide off my face. America may be stupid, and I may not really like living in the country, but I do have standards.

"Just because I'm from America doesn't mean I'm stupid. Besides, I'm not just American. I am also Italian and Swedish and a couple other nationalities. So I would advise you not to insult me, since for all you know, I am Russian as well."

Russia kept the smile on his face, but I started to get a bad feeling. He sort of glared at me, but it was hard to tell since his smile kept throwing me off.

France and England were trembling next to me. I took a small step backwards.

"Uhh… Russia. Perhaps you should get going, you don't want Belarus to find you…" France managed to shakily call out.

Russia got a look on his face. He looked like a little boy who was in big trouble.

"I'll be seeing you then."

And with that, Russia turned tail and practically ran away from us, his pink scarf flapping wildly behind him.

I felt hands on my shoulders and was soon turned around. I was looking up into England's face.

"What do you think you are doing? Don't mess with Russia!"

I shrugged.

"He seemed nice enough. A bit creepy though with the smile. Maybe I wouldn't have been so hostile with him if you had let me meet David Bowie when we were in London!"

England made a noise of disagreement and crossed his arms.

"Why should I let you meet Bowie? You are a rude, ill-mannered little girl."

I snorted.

"And for a supposed gentleman, you really like to manhandle this 'little girl' and yell at me."

Blinking, England took a step back, stuttering.

"Thought I lost you guys. Thanks for waiting, dudes!" America finally decided to show up. Perfect timing. "Let's go get some burgers or something!"

And with that, the arguing began.

* * *

**A/N: So I think there is going to be a part 2 of Madrid, since I have a few other things I'd like to have happen. How are you guys liking it? I hope I'm not jumping around too much. Please tell me if you see a mistake or something.**

**And reviews are always appreciated, I'll always write back to you if you leave a review. I may start responding to some reviews down here, since one of my favorite authors does so as well and I love it. I would just include the username of the reviewer and then write a reply to it. I think it would help clear up some things and make it so then I don't keep getting asked the same question again and again.**


	3. Madrid Continued

**A/N: Okay, yes I know that I've been using 'Scandinavian' and 'Nordic' interchangeably, which isn't correct. But most people don't understand the difference, and Lucy, being a 16 year old American, probably doesn't know or care about the difference. Go google Humon's Scandinavia and the World comics, and enter in "How the North Works" as the comic you are specifically looking for. It will explain EVERYTHING! DO IT!  
**

So after a very long and eventful lunch (America thought it would be fun to start a food fight with England. We got kicked out of the _very _nice restaurant that France found. I didn't even get to finish my free meal…), we started walking back to the building that the conference was being held in.

"Why do we have to walk? It's so hot. I'm going to sweat right through my suit!"

I sighed. France has been acting more dramatic than usual after the incident at the restaurant. And when France starts whining, so does America, and then England starts with his yelling again. How annoying. I wish I had a better group of nations to hang out with, I'd even take the Scandinavians, even though Norway is creepy and Denmark is obnoxious.

Maybe I could go hang out with the Asian guy who helped me this morning… But that would be so awkward! I don't even know his name!

"Lucy?"

I turned as someone called my name.

"Michelle?"

A smile broke out on both our faces.

"What are you doing in Spain, Lucy? I thought you live America."

I laughed and pushed past the trio of idiots who were staring agape at me.

"I finally got a job, and becoming a world traveler was part of the deal."

"Oh. Are they your coworkers then? Are you heading back to work?"

I nodded and gave Michelle a hug.

"Sadly, they are. And the tall one with glasses is my boss, though it's hard to believe. We have to get back soon, we have to sit through another few hours of worthless meetings."

Michelle looked sad and stepped back.

"Oh. Well. What time do you get out at? Because if you're up for it, you could come over to my house for dinner."

"That would be awesome! Thank you Michelle! I think I get out around 4."

And with that, I grabbed a pen from England's shirt pocket and scrawled my phone number on Michelle's arm. I passed her the pen and she did likewise.

Michelle gave me one more hug and turned to go. She paused and turned back.

"Text me the address of the building you are meeting in. And then text me again once you are ready to come over. I'll come and meet you and we'll take the subway together."

I gasped, excited. I _love_ riding the subway. It's so much fun to compare the subway layout of different cities and then go and experience how the subways work.

"I'll make sure I text you. See you late Michelle!"

I watched as Michelle crossed the street and then turned to America.

"Well? Come on. We are going to be late. I've already embarrassed myself today, I don't need to be any more embarrassed."

The trio were still giving me strange looks.

Finally England decided to gather his courage and ask me the million dollar question.

"Who was that exactly?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and grabbed America's wrist, tugging him forward towards the building.

"My friend Michelle. We met online. She's really nice. I'm good friends with her boyfriend back in America. She comes back home to Spain during the summer."

America yanked his arm out of my grasp and ran in front of me, causing me to stop walking.

"You met her _online_? That's dangerous, Lucy!"

I waved off America and moved to walk around him. France blocked me this time.

"America is right. What are you doing meeting strange people that you met online?"

Again, I tried to pass by, and now England joined in. Probably just to spite me and not because he actually cared. Hah! That old fart caring about me?

"I met her and her boyfriend at a convention. And then, by chance, I met up with her again online. She's nice. I don't see the problem."

France and America shared a look, and then moved towards me as a united front. France grabbed my left arm and America my right, they both solemnly dragged me forward.

"Guys?"

I tried to catch a glimpse at America's face, and then I tried again with France. They both looked away before I could see their face. All I could see was England's fat ass as he walking in front of us.

I feel like I'm going to jail or something. I have guards who don't seem to be willing to release me under any circumstances.

I sighed and went limp.

France staggered and then began to get dragged along as well as America continued moving forward. He didn't seem to notice that he was now dragging not one, but two people.

"AH! America, stop! You are ruining my pants, they are getting scuffed up! America!"

I felt like I was being ripped in half. France the dead-weight was applying steady pressure to my arms as America dragged us along.

I saw England glance back at us once and smile manically. That dirty faced, crappy tea drinker! He is enjoying this. Well then. I add something _extra_ special next time he makes a pot of tea… Mwahaha~

England looked back again, confused. Okay, no more maniacal laughing out-loud.

As I was dragged back into the conference building, I tried to ignore all the stares I got from the nations around us.

We made it back to the conference room just as Germany was resuming the meeting. I was roughly thrown into my chair.

I sat up and adjusted my shirt.

"_Thanks, guys." _ I sarcastically called out.

Germany whipped around and gave me that look again.

I nervously smiled at him and busied myself with taking notes.

* * *

I stood up and stretched. Grabbing my phone, I quickly wrote out a reply to Michelle. She promptly responded that she'd be at the building in a few minutes since she was already on her way.

I took off my jacket and placed it on a bench outside the building before sitting down on top of it.

I gazed forward, staring blankly at the passing traffic and the crazy people who decided that it would be okay to walk around in this kind of heat.

Someone sat next to me. Me, being an American and having personal space issues, I shifted slightly, not wanting to bother them by touching them slightly or anything.

It was only then that I looked at the person from the corner of my eye.

They were staring at me. Very intently. And blatantly.

If they were trying to be sneaky or something, they weren't doing it right.

I then turned fully to face the person, opening my mouth to blurt out a rude comment when I stopped, my mouth half open.

"You are the guy who helped me out this morning!"

The guy gave me a weird little smile and nodded.

"Yes. You should be more careful. You dropped your USB when you passed by me. I tried to get your attention, but you were so nervous that you didn't notice."

I blushed slightly.

"I wasn't nervous!" I declared loudly. "I just wasn't expecting to be the first to present. Especially considering the meeting in London."

The boy gave me a deadpan look, not believing a word I was saying.

"You sure looked nervous to me."

And with that, I threw politeness and niceties into the wind.

"Who the hell are you anyways?"

"I am Hong Kong."

"You aren't even a _nation_! You are a city. In China. What are you doing here?"

"I am so different from China, that I am allowed to attend meetings, although China isn't happy."

I sighed in frustration. This city thinks he can boss me around? He should be practically the same rank as me compared to all these nations. And yet everyone seems to respect him.

He's such a butt-nugget.

"Hey. Xiang. Come on. I don't want to burn while waiting for you to finish up your little conversation with the girl."

Both Hong Kong and I turned to face the speaker. It was one of the Scandinavian guys, though this one had silver hair instead of blond. That's kind of suspicious to me. Everyone is blond here, except for this guy?

"Emil. Hey. I was just finishing up with Lucy."

"I didn't know that we were even _doing _anything, Hong Kong."

The silver haired guy gave me a look. Man. Good thing these two seem to be friends. They go together with their blank looks and blatant speech.

"Lucy?" The silver haired man paused. "Ahh. Yeah. America's girl. I'm Iceland. We've seen each other already, though we never formally met."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah. Your friend has a big mouth. Next time he decides to talk about my boobs, I'm going to slug him across his fat face."

Iceland didn't react at all to my threat. At least not outwardly.

"Mmm. Mathias is stupid. Don't listen to him too much. None of us up North really do."

I laughed a bit.

"His short friend certainly doesn't listen." I shuddered. "He has a scary look in his eyes though. Denmark's friend."

Iceland looked confused. Wow! The first facial expression I've ever seen him make, I feel so accomplished. Now if only I could get Hong Kong to stop being such a prick…

"Sweden? The other tall guy; the one with glasses?"

I shook my head, frustrated.

"No the short guy, Norway. The one with the girly barrette in his hair."

Iceland let his face slip back into an emotionless mask.

"Oh. Norway. Yeah. He has trolls. He'll have them kill you if you piss him off."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Hong Kong. He was idly picking his nails, not really paying attention to Iceland and my conversation.

I looked back at Iceland, incredulous. "Trolls? And where are these _trolls _then_?" _

Iceland shrugged. "Nobody can see them except Norway."

"Then Norway is crazy."

Iceland paused. "England can see them too. And England also has his own assortment of _things_ that he can see and talk to. Norway can see England's friends, and England can see Norway's friends."

"Then they can be crazy together. Great."

Iceland shook his head at me. "Just wait. The trolls will come after you someday, and you will be regretting your disbelief."

I shrugged. "I will be at fault when it happens. If it happens. But until then, they are nuts."

"Come on Xiang. I want to get going. We'll see you later Lucy."

Iceland grabbed Hong Kong's hand and pulled him up and off the bench. Hong Kong waved good bye and Iceland only gave me a polite nod.

I stuck my tongue out at Hong Kong. He did it back at me.

Maybe he isn't such an nug-hugger after all.

I sat alone on the bench for a while. I watched many nations pass by me on their way out of the building. I felt weird because I didn't know most of them still, and a bunch of them stared at me as they left the building, as though they still couldn't believe that a mere human had made it into one of their _prestigious_ meetings.

Finally Michelle arrived. I practically dragged her down the street to the subway station. I bought the two of us tickets. Being an assistant to America _does_ come with some nice perks.

I almost walked onto the wrong subway train in my excitement. Michelle had to hold me back to keep me from boarding.

After finally hopping onto the correct subway train, I couldn't hold my excitement in any longer and wandered as far up and down the car as I could. Some of the people looked at me funny, while others smiled at my childishness.

Michelle just kind of wandered after me, apologizing to all the people I may have disturbed.

On my second lap around the subway car, I did a double take.

"What's wrong Lucy?"

I shook my head.

"I just thought I saw something. It must have been my reflection or something."

We finally got to Michelle's house without a problem. He parents were very nice, although they didn't know much English, and I didn't know much Spanish. I felt bad because Michelle had to translate everything.

* * *

It was late, about ten at night when we finally sat down to eat. I'm right about to eat my first fork-full of paella when the door bursts open.

"Put down that fork Lucy!"  
I groaned. It was America. I thought I had seen him earlier. Oh, and there was England, right behind him.

"Alfred! At least have the decency to knock! You don't just go around breaking down doors, especially in someone else's country!"

America didn't listen, or at least pretended not to hear him. America took large loping strides towards where I was sitting innocently at the table, my paella slid off my fork and landed back onto my plate. I looked down at it longingly.

"Don't eat any of their food, Lucy. It's not from America, it could be poisoned or something."

I stared wide-eyed at America. His stupidity knows no bounds apparently. I then looked past him at England and gave him my best death glare. He did take care of America for how many years, he should be able to control him better than this.

I stood up slowly.

"Michelle, please tell your parents that I am grateful for the food. And that I'm sorry I have to leave so soon."

Michelle just nodded dumbly. Staring in shock at where her front door used to be.

"Email me the cost of the new door and it's installation and everything. I'll make sure it is covered for you."

I stepped forward, grabbing first America's and then England's hands, I yanked them over the splintered remains of the door and outside. I walked down the street with them a ways before stopping.

"I don't want to talk to you. Get out of my sight right now, before I do something I regret."

America opened his mouth to complain. Thankfully, England slapped his hand over America's mouth before anymore idiotic ideas could leak out. England just nodded and roughly grabbed America's shoulder; steering him away from me and further down the street.

I could hear America babbling angrily once England took his hand off his mouth.

I sighed, frustrated and upset and angry. I turned and moved back to the subway station Michelle and I had exited from earlier in the day.

I trudged down the stairs and got my ticket. I then went and stood in front of the map and attempted to figure out where I was supposed to be going.

"I guess I can always go back to the conference building and then walk back to my hotel from there… But it is a long walk…" I muttered to myself.

"Hola Lucy~"

I jumped and turned. It was clearly Spain, I remember him speaking earlier today at the end of the meeting. I didn't recognize his friend though.

"Oh. Hi Spain. What are you doing in the subway this late at night?"

He smiled brightly.

"I was out having dinner with Lovi!"

The Spaniard was practically bursting with happiness. The man beside him, 'Lovi', not so much.

"You are Lovi?" I ventured tentatively. "What nation do you represent?"

Lovi glowered darkly and turned away slightly. I had to strain to hear his answer.

"I'm South Italy, though most people call me Romano. I'm Italy's older brother."

I smiled. "You are much calmer than your brother. It's a nice change."

I could see Romano blush. His face turned a dark red and he began to yell in Italian.

Spain just laughed. "Calmer? This is Lovi after he's had some wine, he's such a spitfire when he's sober."

Romano's blush didn't fade as he began to yell louder. He even smacked Spain. It sounded like Romano hit him pretty hard.

Spain just laughed it off again and moved closer to Romano.

"But why are you here so late Lucy?"

"I was at a friend's house, but I had to leave early due to America and his meddling." I paused. "I actually don't really know how to get back to my hotel from here."

Spain grabbed my hand and pulled me in to form a trio with them.

"Oh. That's easy. Come on. We'll bring you home."

Romano turned to Spain, an angry look on his face.

"What?"

I felt bad suddenly. I was imposing on them and their date night.

"Ahh… That's okay. If you could just tell me what trains to get on, I'll be fine."

Spain looked hurt and waved his hands frantically.

"No! No! It'll be no trouble at all."

Spain then tugged Romano and myself onto a train, and we were on our way.

* * *

I actually grew to like Romano. Maybe it was my Italian side calling to me or just the fact that he was so expressive with his emotions and feelings, but I liked him.

The ride and the walk to my hotel seemed to fly by so fast. I was sad when I reached my hotel room and had to bid them goodnight.

"We'll go out for churros tomorrow during the lunch break."

I nodded happily. I moved forward and gave Spain and hug. I then moved to Romano and squeezed him as hard as I dared.

"If I last until Italy, you'll have to show me around Romano. I still have some family there, you'll have to help me find some time to go out and visit them."

Romano was blushing again, he spouted out a few compliments, which really surprised me, before he reverted to his normal self. He cursed at me a bit in Italian before turning and heading back to the elevator.

"C-Come on, bastard. If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave you here."

Spain smiled at me again and followed Romano.

I turned and unlocked my hotel room door. I quickly changed and flopped into bed; dead tired.

"Only a few more days in Spain and then we'll all be moving off to France."

I turned off the light and attempted to prepare myself for the adventures that would come my way tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hahah! And I still have a bunch of readers from Norway~ Those crazy Norwegians are always my 2****nd**** largest group of readers. Obviously, you guys all love me~ Hei~ Jeg elsker deg! XD Hahaha~ And for all my Danish peeps, HEJ~ Jeg elsker dig! Haha~ I've got to give love to all my readers~ **

**This is my longest chapter to date I think. Just over 3,000 words without the authors note. I was so happy that I got a review in the last chapter from ShippudenFlower. Whoo~ My first real review~**

**I really need to add some Finland and Sweden in here… I really like them, but I can't seem to write them… Norway and Denmark are really easy for me for some reason.**


	4. Paris

**A/N: Please review! I see so many people reading this, and yet nobody really reviews... It's dissapointing. I'm tempted to not update until I have at least 15 reviews...**

I managed to get America out of bed early this morning. It was surprisingly easy. Well, easy if you happen to have a number of alarm clocks just laying around set to go off just a few minutes apart. And a jar of pistachios.

Yeah… I don't want to discuss that last part.

So after a little effort on my part, and a lot of cursing from America, we managed to be some of the first people in the conference room. Other then, unsurprisingly, Germany. Well, Italy was there too, but he was sleeping. He probably got dragged here by Germany too…

Man. Does that mean I'm like Germany? I guess that's not such a bad thing. I allowed myself a small smile.

"Lucrezia," Shit. He used my full name, obviously he's really pissed off with me. "What's with that creepy smile on your face? You look like that commie bastard!"

I let the smile slide off my face. America quickly let his grumpy face drop as he turned to me a tad concerned.

"Are you—" America started to ask me, but I cut him off. I wasn't feeling up to dealing with his rapid mood changes today.

"Fine, America. Just go sit down, play on your gameboy or something. I packed you some extra batteries, I noticed that they were starting to run low last time you played."

America gave me another glance before sullenly moving towards our seats. I trailed after him.

I watched America diligently take out his gameboy and swap out the batteries. I nodded approvingly at his back.

I moved and sat beside him. America didn't even both to look over at me; I think he is finally catching on. He's such a good boy; I'll need to remember to buy him some more treats next time I go to the store.

I took out my papers and just worked on summarizing all my notes from the meeting a few days ago so I could send them back to the United States. I think a few nations actually greeted me today, but I didn't care enough to look up and return their greetings.

Next thing I know, someone is tapping me on the shoulder. I lifted my hand and awkwardly waved at whoever it was behind me.

They tapped again, and continued tapping until I slammed down my pen and turned in my seat.

Sweet Sebastian Bach! It's Hong Kong. God. I hope he doesn't want anything from me right now. The meeting is going to start soon.

"Come on, Lucy."

He grabbed my arm and brought me further down the table.

"This is my family. If you could consider them that."

I surveyed the group warily. I don't understand why Hong Kong brought me over here. I've been doing perfectly fine without interacting with anyone other than my FACE quartet.

"The one with the long hair is my brother China. The one clinging to him desperately even though he is being beaten in the face with a wok is South Korea."

Hong Kong turned to me and leaned over slightly, murmuring.

"You don't want to meet North Korea. But thankfully, Yong Soo is in control most of the time, so you shouldn't have to worry too much."

Great… So I have to worry about Korea suddenly snapping? I'll keep that in mind, I guess I won't be spending any one-on-one time with Korea.

Straightening, Hong Kong led me closer to the group. A girl turned and waved while moving closer to Japan.

"You already know Japan I hope, and the pretty girl next to him is Taiwan."

Taiwan waved again, giving me a polite smile which turned into a death glare every time I even glanced at Japan, who was tensely sitting beside her.

Obviously someone is very territorial over her non-consenting boyfriend.

After moving his Chair well away from the flailing China, Hong Kong sat down. I continued to awkwardly stand near him. No one was really talking here. Well, Taiwan was speaking rapidly to Japan, who looked like he wanted nothing more than for Taiwan to release his arm and shut up. Japan looked like he wanted to escape this hell. Poor guy. Too bad that I'm not getting my head ripped off my an angry Taiwan because I tried to help him out.

And I could clearly see and hear China as he tried to fend off South Korea's wandering hands. Even as China cursed and slapped at Korea, I could just barely sense the affection in his voice. It was cute. I wish I had a camera or something so I could take some pictures…

"Uhh…" I leaned over Hong Kong slightly, resting my hand on his shoulder lightly. "If this is all you want me to do, I'm gonna head back to my seat."

Hong Kong turned his head to look back at me, and nodded.

I gave a loud sigh and moved back to America. He had given up on his gameboy and was now loudly chewing on some gum. I laid my head down on the table and watched as spittle flew from America's mouth.

God. I turned my head away. That is disgusting. I could still hear America smacking on his gum. He's such a boy.

I closed my eyes, trying my best to drown out the sound of the chewing along with the scattered conversations from around the room.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep. I can hear yelling.

I sat up, my back cracked loudly in protest. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes before surveying the conference room to find the source of the yelling.

Shit.

Apparently while I was having nap time, America got into a fight. Or maybe he started a fight. I don't really know nor do I really care right now. All that really mattered to me at the time was the fact that I was gonna be in _so_ much trouble when Washington hears about this.

I stood from my seat abruptly; my chair screeching loudly.

I made my way around the large conference table towards America and a guy with white hair.

The two were screaming at each other wildly. Then America threw a punch. It grazed the other man's cheek.

"America."

The other man stared incredulously at America; he couldn't seem to comprehend that America had tried to hit him.

"America."

The man swung at America, who dodged nimbly, which was rather surprising considering all the hamburgers and soda America downs every day.

"AMERICA!"

The two men just kept trading blows, ignoring me completely. I looked around. Of course none of the nations around us bothered to come and try to help out. They all just watched from the sidelines and made bets on the winner.

Assholes.

The two men in front of me paused in their fighting; taking a quick breather.

I took my chances and moved forward into the danger zone. Shoving the white haired man roughly out of the way, I positioned myself directly in front of America.

He didn't seem to see me; he continued staring at the white haired guy.

"America, you ass! What in seven hells do you think you are doing?"

America continued to ignore me. I took a step closer and grabbed the lapels of his uniform jacket, pulling him down slightly.

"Dumbass! Pay attention when I'm speaking. We don't need a war with anyone, so stop—"

I released America's lapels and took a step back. The room was silent. I took another step back and lifted a hand to my cheek.

I stared in shock at America. He punched me. He looked angry still, but he seemed to be slowly coming back to his senses.

I watched numbly as England rushed forward and started yelling at America. He seemed to become more aware as England yelled at him some more. France and Canada moved towards me, but I waved them off.

I made my way back to my seat and started packing my briefcase. I took out my ipod and blasted some Swedish song in my ears.

I riffled through America's briefcase and took out his wallet. I pocketed all the Euros he had and turned and walked back to America. I scooped up America's super-sized soda that he had bought earlier. I whipped off the lid of the soda and took a deep gulp, not caring that I hate soda.

I stopped in front of America, who now looked apologetic. I took another gulp of soda.

I then took a step closer to America and dumped the remaining contents of the soda over America's head.

He gave a loud shout as an ice cube made its way down his jacket.

I could hear Germany banging on the table. I no longer cared. I want to go home. I'm done with this shit. I'm done putting up with America.

I left the room nonchalantly. I took the stairs. I wanted to be out of this building as soon as possible.

Once I made my way to the street, I looked around Paris, debating about what or where I wanted to go. I didn't know any French and I didn't want to risk trying to hail a cab, since I don't even know where to go.

I don't know how long I stood in front of the building for, but the next thing I know, I have two arms wrapped around my waist and a familiar cheerful voice practically screaming into my ear.

"LUCY~ I'm so glad we found you! Are you okay? It looked like America hit you pretty hard, maybe you should have Germany take a look…"

I wiggled around in Italy's grip, uncomfortable with his close contact.

"Feliciano, let go of Lucy." Germany circled around me and examined my face. "That will probably bruise, but you should be fine."

I blushed under Germany's scrutiny. How embarrassing! I finally have a chance to talk with him, and it's going to be about how America bashed my face in.

"Y-Yeah. I think I'm okay, I'm just really pissed off with America. I didn't think he'd pull anything, he's been pretty well behaved so far."

Germany gave a loud sigh which I echoed.

"Hey Lucy! We're going out for lunch, do you want to come too? It's going to be Italian."

I looked at Italy and smiled widely. Smiling hurts….

"Right now, some pasta sounds really good. I haven't had any Italian food since I was back home and my mom made me some."

Italy smiled right back. "Ahh! Your full name is Lucrezia, right? Are you from Italy?"

I shrugged. "I'm technically Italian, but I, personally, am not from Italy. I'm a quarter Italian. My grandfather is a blue-blooded Italian, and my Nonna and Nonno were both from a town East of Naples."

Nodding enthusiastically, Italy started blathering about his country and all the pretty towns and such.

I slowed down to match Germany's pace as we began walking to the restaurant.

"You shouldn't have put yourself between America and Prussia, that was dangerous."

I looked up at Germany nervously. A blush reappeared on my face.

"I know, but I would have gotten into more trouble with Washington if I hadn't stepped in. It's already my fault, since I was… sleeping… and not supervising America."

German nodded thoughtfully.

"How did you end up with America? You look rather young to be working with him."

I sighed. "I'd rather not talk about that right now, sorry. I feel like I've had to explain it to everyone, but you are correct. I'm only 16 and yet I was chosen to work with America."

"Alright then. So what do you do in school? Have any nice classes?"

I don't think Germany actually cared much about my response. I think he was expecting me to be like Italy, since I am part Italian, and just ramble on and let him drift off. But that's okay with me I guess, I'm so nervous right now, I'm not really sure about what will come out of my mouth.

"Oh. Umm…" Yeah, _great_ start Lucy. "Biology is fun, or at least it was. And then I had… erm…" I started to mumble, hoping he wouldn't hear my next sentence. "German for second block, Frau Meyer was always really nice."

I returned to my normal speaking voice. "And then Algebra was interesting to say the least. And then lastly, I would have to try hard not to fall asleep in English class since my teacher was crazy and never gave us any actual work to do."

Germany seemed to be a little startled and he turned his head slightly. For the first time, he actually looked me in the eyes.

"Spricht du Deutsch?"

"Oh, umm. Ja, Ich spreche Deutsch. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Germany nodded in approval at my use of the formal address.

"Gut. Und du?"

I paused, trying hard to find the correct words and ending after so many months of not practicing. "Mein Kopf ist weh."

"Es tut mir leid. Wir Können am Restaurant für etwas Eis fragen."

"Danke, Herr Deutschland."

Germany looked at me funny. "Mr. Germany?"

I shrugged. "It sounds weird to just call you 'Deutchland' in German."

"If you say so. And my brother Prussia, the albino America was fighting. He was rather impressed with you. He liked how you took a sip of the soda before dumping it on America. Very classy."

I laughed. "I learned it from Sharon Osbourne. I saw her do it once on a TV show or something."

"Come on guys! We're here, I want some pasta~"

Germany and I followed Italy into the restaurant. It took a while to place our orders since Italy wouldn't stop talking to the waitress. Germany looked slightly annoyed and kept checking his watch. Obviously, someone didn't want to be late getting back to the meeting. Though admirable, it wasn't really worth the anxiety since everyone else would probably show up late anyways.

Finally, Germany interrupted Italy and we got to place our orders. The server seemed relieved that they could finally get away from Italy and his incessant chatter and go back to their job.

"So Lucy, you said that you haven't had any Italian food since you left home."

"Mmmhmm. My mom makes sauce, though it's not exactly one hundred percent homemade since she doctors up a can of crushed tomatoes, but it's always really good. My grandma makes real homemade sauce from tomatoes in her garden, my grandmas sauce is always the very best!"

"You'll have to come over my and Romano's house for dinner when we are in Italy! We'll make you some pasta that will be even better then what we have today!"

I laughed. Germany looked a bit nervous for some reason. He was probably thinking about the horrors of Italian driving. Hehe~

"That would be wonderful. Though I'd also like to know if either you or Romano would be willing to drive me to visit my Nonno and Nonna's hometown, the one East of Naples. I still have family there. Well, I still have family in a lot of Italy, especially if you count the relatives of my great aunts husbands…"

Smiling widely, Italy nodded vigorously. "That wouldn't be a problem, Lucy! I'd love to get out of the meeting."

I paused in my internal cheering at his response. Wait. If I have to miss part of the meeting, then I'm going to get in trouble with Washington, but when am I ever going to have another all expenses paid trip to Italy? Especially one that involves the representatives of the said nation.

That's right, probably never again, with how this trip is turning out.

"Maybe before we decide on who is going to take me to the town, maybe we should discuss this with Romano too. I'd rather not make him angry by forcing him to go to the meeting just so then you can drive me around…"

Italy laughed as though what I said was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Romano won't get angry with you! Antonio mentioned that you guys met back in Spain, he said that Romano was rather nice to you, and not just because you are a girl."

I looked at Italy skeptically. "Really now?"

Germany sighed. "Come on Italy. Don't give the girl false hope. Just quiet down, they are bringing our food."

* * *

The lunch with Italy and Germany seemed to fly by. I had a surprising amount of fun with the pair. I understand why so many people like Italy so much, though he does get rather annoying after a while, but Germany is nice to have there too. He's good to go to when you get sick of hearing Italy.

But, once lunch was over, Germany tried his best to try and get me to return to the meeting. He told me that America had been rather docile since I left, and was actually taking notes and paying attention. Wow. Either America was being a suck up or he realized that he actually had to pay attention since I wasn't there to be the grownup.

I venomously refused to return to the meeting, stating that I had better things to do with my time then watch over that "immature, mouth-breathing monkey".

Germany certainly wasn't happy with me, but he did give a slight smile at my insults towards America. Though, Germany's displeasure increased as I forced them to walk me back to my hotel, since I didn't know where to go and I didn't want to brave the Paris Métro alone. I may love the subway, but not enough to brave one of the busiest ones in Europe all by myself. Maybe if I had Canada or France or one of the other French speaking nations with me, then I would totally drag us to the subway.

Germany and Italy bid me farewell at the entrance to my hotel. I trudged upstairs and entered my room. I watched crappy French hotel TV for a few hours while surfing the internet on my laptop. How much did the internet cost? I don't know. But I have the wad of money from America, so I'm pretty sure that will cover some of the costs, if not, well, I can shove all the blame on America.

* * *

Someone was knocking on my door. I groaned and set my laptop aside. It's late, why was someone knocking?

I glanced through the peephole.

Shit. It's America. What the hell does he want?

I gave a loud sigh and unlocked the door.

"What do you want America? Haven't you done enough today?"

America shuffled his feet and looked down nervously.

"I'm sorry I punched you today."

I raised an eyebrow. "Mmmhmm. And did you decide to apologize on your own, or was it England who made you do it? I _can_ see you. You aren't hiding very well, you're eyebrows gave you away."

I heard angry grumbling as England quickly ran down the adjacent corridor. Obviously, someone isn't as good at spying as they thought.

"Well…" America trailed off. "England did suggest it, but I am the one who came."

I sighed. God. No way. I'd hope that America would be the one to come and apologize and not, say, Cuba or someone else.

"And what do you expect me to do exactly? I'm not going to just trust you again."

America looked confused. Obviously, he was expecting me to just forgive him.

"I-I don't know."

I shifted my weight to my right leg and crossed my arms. I was not impressed. The tension between us was tangible.

"Would you like to come over to Mattie's room with me? We are going to play some video games he brought."

"That would be fun. Give me a minute to grab some shoes and whatnot."

America brightened, plainly proud that he did something right for once.

As I closed the door behind me, double checking that I had my key and my phone, America began chatting as though nothing had happened.

"Mattie's brought some awesome games. And I have some new horror movies I got, we could watch those too!"

I nodded every once and awhile.

Then, I tuned him out.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! There are a surprising number of people who are reading this story, but nobody is reviewing. I only have 4 reviews. I'm not impressed. -_- And this is an extra long chapter again, over 3 thousand words. So write something please. I do work rather hard on these chapters, I'm trying to make this a quality fic and not a spoof or anything.**

**But Translations. And please correct me if I'm wrong. It's been over a month since school ended, so I haven't practiced my German for a while...  
**

Spricht du Deutsch? -Do you speak German?

Oh, umm. Ja, Ich spreche Deutsch. Wie geht es Ihnen? - Oh, um. Yes, I speak German. How are you? ((formal))

Gut. Und du? - Good. And you?

Mein Kopf ist weh. - My head hurts/ is hurting.

Es tut mir leid. Wir Können am Restaurant für etwas Eis fragen. - I'm sorry. We can ask at the restaurant for some ice. ((I don't think this is the correct word for ice, since "eis" is normally ice cream. But I can't find my German dictonary. So please correct me if it's wrong.))

Danke, Herr Deutschland. - Thanks, Mr. Germany

**I probably won't update until I have 15 reviews. I'd like at least 10. I hate it when authors do this, but I really would like some constructive criticism...  
**


	5. Berlin

**A/N: So... It's not at 15 reviews yet, but we made it to 10, which was my secondary goal. So based off the results from last time, lets aim for 19 reviews, and then I'll post the next chapter. This shouldn't be to hard. ^_^ And I'm sorry that I'm doing this again.  
**

**Oh, and I added in some pseudo German this time, I was just too lazy to go write it in German, so any speaking in German is going to be in bold, kay?**

* * *

It was nice biking around Berlin. Maybe it was because I could actually read some of the signs or because I didn't have to deal with America, or even because this was the first time I'd gotten to ride a bike in weeks. Either way, Berlin was a welcome sight this morning. Every time I passed a monument or statue, I couldn't help stopping to gawk like the pseudo-tourist that I was.

I felt lucky that I had managed to find one of the rather new bike-sharing stations. Biking was much faster and less tiring then walking. Though I was a bit worried, since I didn't know where I could find another station to drop the bike off at… Hopefully, I could find another station near the meeting building.

I powered on, pedaling down the streets of Berlin, quite impressed with their bike lanes. Though, I bet that these aren't as snazzy as those in the Netherlands or Denmark, but still, I could sense a definite improvement from the few bike lanes in America.

As I got closer to the conference building, I began searching for another bike station.

Shit. I haven't seen one since the first one, and there doesn't seem to be one around here either.

I stopped my bike and took out my phone; checking the time. I didn't have enough time to bike back to the station and then walk back here.

"Lucy?"

I looked up, surprised. It was Germany.

"I see you've found the new bike station." Germany sounded a bit amused.

I nodded, hesitantly.

"Well, there's a station you can drop at off at around the other side of the building. It's right next to the U-Bahn."

I smiled at Germany grateful, and started pedaling around the building. I dropped off the bike at the station. I could see a few nations emerging from the U-Bahn and making their way into the building. I lifted my briefcase from the back of the bike, and followed the slowly, giving one last glance to the city around me as the shadows of the building enveloped me.

"LUCY!"

I heaved a sigh. It was America. I had been hoping that he would have overslept and missed the meeting today…

America leapt over to where I was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and a childish pout upon his face.

"Why didn't you wake me up today? Or at least wait for me at the hotel? You left without me!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed past America. He trailed after me, I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head, I was hoping that my bun wouldn't catch on fire from America's intense staring.

"I had been hoping that you would just find a burger joint, and stay there. Maybe passed out from grease-overload."

America quickened his pace to match mine. He gave me a sideways glance, I didn't bother to try and figure out what the look meant.

"You _need_ me, Lucy. You couldn't make it through a meeting without me. You wouldn't even _be_ here without me!"

A few nations gave us funny looks. I could see a few listening in on our mini argument; probably hoping to hear some information that would give them some advantage over America.

"I don't need you for anything, America. There are plenty of other nations I can move to, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it!"

America's face morphed into one of utter anger and contempt as I struck that low blow to his pride; I can always leave him.

"You're family probably would have died out years ago if not for me offering them protection!"

I stopped walking and turned to America.

"Leave." My voice was icy. "Go back to the hotel, or find an amusement park or something, and just get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again today."

Still furious, America sneered at me. He opened his mouth to say something in return, but England cut him off. Apparently the fat-assed Brit was good for something after all.

"Alfred. Perhaps it would be best if you left for today. Lucy just needs some time alone. You owe it to her after what happened in Paris…"

England trailed off, uncomfortable. America puffed himself up, angrier then before at England's intervention. But as a few nations stood up and moved beside me in my defense, America gave one last dirty look to the group of us and exited the conference room with his normal dramatic flair.

I turned to face the few nations who had stood up, and thanked them gratefully.

"Hey, like, no problem. Liet and I are totally behind you. America is such a bully, he's almost worse than Russia in some ways."

The blond boy was very… emotional…? The boy beside him, Liet, looked a bit more nervous than his friend as he spoke to me.

"Mr. America is nice, Poland. He just doesn't always understand other people."

Poland gave Liet a disapproving look.

"You saw how he treated her! You even saw what he did to her last week, Liet!"

Liet looked like he was starting to get frustrated. I felt a little bad for being the cause of their argument.

"So, uhm… You are Poland and… Liet?"

Poland turned to me with a smile. He looked a bit drugged up, maybe he smokes pot or something… No wait, that's Netherland's thing. But still, Poland looked a bit off.

"Yep. I'm the awesome Poland, and this is my best bud, Lithuania!"

I felt a bit bad as I looked at Lithuania blankly. I'd heard of the country before, but I have no clue about where it is or anything about it. It must be near Poland though, or at least I'd hope so since they are friends.

Lithuania gave a little laugh as I continued to look at him.

"My country is North of Poland and a tiny piece of Russia, and Northwest of Belarus. My brothers Estonia and Latvia are North of me, but Latvia is the one I share a boarder with."

The nation gave a little happy sigh as he mentioned Belarus. Poland shuddered in fear and disgust at the mention of Belarus. I don't know if I should be happy then that I haven't met Belarus yet.

I nodded and gave Lithuania a little smile, as thanks and an apology.

"Like, you should totally come sit with us today, Lucy!"

Lithuania turned to Poland and started admonishing him for his brashness.

I laughed. "Sure. That would be a nice change from sitting with England and France. Besides, I don't want to listen to them chastise me about how I've been acting with America lately."

Poland practically jumped with glee and ran over to me, blowing off Lithuania mid-rant. I followed the pair as we moved to the conference table. I had never sat this far down the table. I had always been up front near all the other superpowers, but now I was passing by countries who I had never even heard of. These countries got nametags and place cards. Obviously, they didn't know each other that well either…

We finally stopped near Estonia and Latvia. I could only tell because of their nametags. I felt bad because I had to ask some other nation to move down a seat, I felt worse because I couldn't figure out how to pronounce their country's name. Whoops. I felt so American.

Latvia gave me a shaky smile, which made me feel a bit apprehensive since I didn't think I was that scary. Estonia didn't really say much to me other than a polite nod of welcome. Poland alternated between blathering to me and to Lithuania, though he did try speaking to Latvia once or twice. Every time he started talking to Latvia, Latvia would get a weird look on his face, and Estonia would yell at Poland.

I _was_ curious, but it obviously wasn't my place to ask questions. Latvia did speak quite a bit to Estonia, and a few times to Lithuania, but as soon as Poland or I showed any interest in the conversation, Latvia would pull back into himself and Estonia would begin glaring.

The nations around us didn't speak much either. Maybe this not speaking thing was a tiny nation thing; since nobody knew your name or where you are located, it means that the nation has to be quiet and unsociable. I don't know, just a thought.

I think the meeting started at one point, but I couldn't tell since we were sitting so far down the table. So much for proving America wrong about being able to handle meetings alone, I couldn't even hear Germany from where I was sitting. Normally Germany is so loud from where I sit, that his voice echoes in my head for hours after the meeting ends.

I don't know how we knew that it was lunch time, but all of the nations stood up simultaneously and headed for the nearest exit.

"Lucy, why don't you come have lunch with us?"

I shook my head a Poland. "As much as I'd love to, I really want to go out and take another walk around Berlin. I'll only be here once, right? Besides, I'll sit next to you again after lunch."

And with that, I waved to the group and made my way out of the building. I could hear Poland complaining to Lithuania, who was unsuccessfully trying to console his friend.

I took a step out of the building and took a deep breath. It wasn't exactly the freshest breath of air I'd ever breathed, but it was freedom. Well, at least an hour of freedom.

I started walking, nowhere in particular really. I just wanted to get away from the building and the nations, and the political problems. It was nice to be surrounded by mortals and other people like me.

I missed home. I wanted to be walking through Boston and dying from the humidity and the hot summer air. I wanted to ride the T to the commons and have a picnic with my friends or attend some cosplay meetup. I wanted to be with my mother down the cape visiting my grandmother and eating a home cooked Italian meal.

But instead, I was stuck traveling the world. Alone.

Something hit me. I turned around, confused. A ball. A soccer ball to be exact. Some kids, or I guess they I should say teenagers, ran towards me.

"**Sorry, we didn't mean to hit you."**

I laughed lightly and shook my head. In halting German, I replied back. **"It's okay. You didn't hurt me, I was surprised."**

They all apologized to me again.

"**Why don't you let Lucy play with you? As an apology."**

All of us turned. It was Prussia.** "You did hit her. And from what I have heard, she's a really good football player."**

The teens in front of me looked from Prussia to me, and then back to Prussia. They then turned to each other and seem to come to an agreement.

One of them tossed the ball back to me. **"You'll be on Anja and Daniel's team."**

Anja and Daniel stepped forward and smiled at me. I dropped the ball and passed it to Daniel. The group ran off, back to the field a little ways off.

I turned back to Prussia, a confused look present on my face.

"Why'd you do that?"

Prussia grinned and put his hands behind his head. "So you _don't _want to play with them? What a disappointment. After what I did for you."

I sniffed and shifted my eyes.

"Well. Thanks, I guess."

Prussia nodded and smiled some more. "Yeah, don't mention it. You better go catch up with them, your team is one man down while you stand here talking with me."

I ran away from Prussia, heading towards the field where Anja and Daniel were playing soccer with their friends.

I kicked the ball hard. It flew past one of the other girls and rebounded off the net. Daniel swooped in and took control of the ball. A guy on the other team tried to get the ball back.

I turned and looked back. Prussia was still there, watching us. I couldn't see his face clearly, he was too far away, but I saw as he lifted up a hand in farewell and started moving away.

"**Lucy, go for it!"**

I turned and charged after the ball. A smile slid onto my face, maybe not all the nations are horrible.

I won the fight for the ball and passed it to Anja.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Tanglepelt and Hinagaku Flower, it's been lots of fun PMing with you guys~ I'm sorry I haven't responded to your latest response, I've been writing this chapter and I'm gonna be starting the next one soon.**

**Uhmm... Hmm... So lets go for 19 reviews, like I said at the beginning of the chapter. I'm sorry if the updates are slow, I only really have 2 free days a week, though this week, I only had one. I've been completing all my driving lessons, in my state, I need to do 18 hours total with an instructor, and I have less then 5 hours left. Plus I've been volunteering 2-3 days a week so I can complete 50 hours of community service so I have a chance of getting into the national honor society. I only have about 2 more weeks worth of volunteering before I'm done with the 50 hours, and I can cut down on how often I volunteer. But thanks for sticking with me this far! I hope this chapter wasn't too dry or slow.  
**


	6. Berlin Continued

I ran down the streets of Berlin, looking frantically for the conference building.

I couldn't find it. Shit.

I ran down one street and then another. I could feel the sweat dripping down my back and my hair falling out of its tight bun. I pressed an arm beneath my bust to try and stop my boobs from bouncing so much as I ran; it didn't help much.

Finally, I saw something familiar; the bike rack from this morning. I was at the back of the conference building.

I slipped inside the main doors and waited impatiently for the elevator. I heaved a sigh and pressed a hand on the wall beside the elevator doors, trying to catch my breath. I stood up and leaned against the same wall and attempted to make myself presentable again.

I straightened my shirt and attempted to fix my hair; I couldn't do anything about the sweat slowly soaking through my clothes.

I rode the elevator up to the conference floor, I was torn before wishing for more time to cool down and make myself presentable and getting back to the conference room so I can make less of a fool of myself.

Outside the room, I did one last check of myself and opened the door.

I ducked my head down and slipped through the doors to the conference room. I just barely turned my head to look at Germany.

He was glowering at me.

Great. He's angry.

I practically tip toe down the conference table, keeping myself pressed to the wall; hoping I could just melt into it and disappear.

Why did I choose to sit with the unknown countries, why today of all days? Of course, I bet America will hear all about my tardiness from fat-ass England. I can see him watching me creep around the room, that ass. I bet he has one of his imaginary friends following me. That weirdo.

As I finally made my way back to my seat, I slumped down into it and laid my head on the table.

Someone started nudging me. I moaned quietly. I was tired after running around so much.

I was nudged again. I turned my head slightly. Poland.

I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't bother to register what was coming out of them.

I turned my head away from Poland and watched Estonia type rapidly on his computer, sometimes leaning over and whispering with Latvia.

I watched the two of them for a few minutes.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be trying to pay attention?"

Estonia looked over at me, pausing in his typing while Latvia shrunk back a bit.

There was a long pause when none of us were doing anything, just silently regarding one another. Then Estonia did something I wasn't expecting.

He pushed his laptop over to me.

I sat up and pulled it closer, adjusting the screen angle.

"Oh my. This is cool. How'd you figure this out?"

On Estonia's computer screen was the meeting, well, the major countries at their end of the table. You could see Germany banging his fists and France and England fighting.

Estonia reached over and unmated his computer. Sounds of France and England's fighting started to be emitted from the speakers.

"We have such bad seats, it was necessary."

He reached over and clicked to another screen. It was the notes from the meeting, but…. Things were being written without anyone typing!

"I created a program that records whenever certain words are mentioned in the meeting, so 'war', or 'stocks' or 'money'."

Estonia gave a half-shrug as he explained. I just watched him and the computer wide-eyed in amazement.

"C-could I have a copy of your notes from today, Estonia? I haven't been able to hear from down here…"

Again, Estonia silently judged me over the top of his glasses. He turned and quietly murmured to Latvia. I could see Latvia's gaze dart over to rest on me for a moment before he looked back at Estonia and gave a response.

Estonia spoke once more to Latvia and turned back to me.

"Fine. I'll slip a copy under your hotel room door later."

I smiled gratefully, first at Estonia and then more gently to Latvia.

"Thank you. I don't want to get in trouble with my government because I didn't sit in my assigned seat."

Estonia didn't seem to hear me. He had turned back to his computer and was now absorbed with discussing something on the screen with Latvia.

I heaved a sigh. That was good I guess. I had gotten my notes for the day, but I'd have to remember not to sit way down here again tomorrow. These guys are nice and all, but it's not quite as exciting to sit all the way down here.

I let my head slump over, my forehead connected loudly with the wooden table. I could hear a few unloved and unknown nations around me whispering. I bet they were pointing too. But I didn't really care at that point, I just let myself fall asleep.

* * *

Someone was prodding me again. I blearily opened my eyes and adjusted my glasses which had been knocked askew while I was sleeping. I tilted my head up and blinked a few more times until Lithuania's concerned face came into focus.

"Lucy, it's time to go. Everyone else has pretty much left..." He trailed off a bit uncomfortably.

I had a bit of drool still running down my chin. Shit. I quickly wiped it off with my sleeve, but the damage was done. Lithuania wouldn't look me in the face.

I guess it didn't matter too much since Poland grabbed his arm and started to drag Lithuania away.

Apparently, Poland chose a great time to leave.

"How are you doing Estonia? Latvia?"

I turned, I didn't realize that the two were still here. They were in the middle of packing up, but they had frozen in place at the sound of the voice.

Russia had a hand on each of their shoulders, he was smiling his creepy smile. Latvia looked as though he was going to pass out or have a seizure with all the trembling he was doing while Estonia just had a blank look on his face; it was almost as though he had turned to stone.

Neither of them said anything, although Latvia continued to whimper a bit.

"Ne? What's wrong with you guys? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Latvia trembled and Estonia's blank face flashed to something I couldn't identify for a moment.

I sort of glanced over the trio and then sacrificed myself for the greater good.

I tried to be brave as I spoke. "Mr. Russia, how have you been? We haven't spoken for a while which is unfortunate."

Russia looked over at me, suddenly realizing that I was also there. He tightened his grip on the two smaller nations as he began talking to me, his smile still in place.

"Ahh. You are America's little child, Lucy, Да?"

I nodded and continued. "Since America isn't with me today, would you mind walking me back to the hotel? I'm afraid that I don't really know how to get back."

A lie, of course, I knew my way back to the hotel. I wanted nothing less than to have Russia walk me back. I just hoped that he didn't realize my little series of lies…

Russia smiled again, but not his fake, innocent one. It was a disturbing smile that made me want to run and hide somewhere.

"Да. That sounds nice. I can get to know you better." I shuddered a bit as he spoke.

Russia moved forward and surprisingly gently, grasped my arm and looped it in his.

He gave a high-pitched giggle and started to lead me away from the remaining two Baltics.

"A-Ahh. Hold on for a second." Russia paused while I turned slightly. "Estonia, please don't forget to give me a copy of your notes please."

I could just barely see Estonia give me a slight nod before Russia was tugging me forward again.

As soon as we exited the conference room doors, Russia began speeding down the hall as though he was being hunter. I was stuck being dragged behind him as he tore down the hallway.

"Russia! Sir! What's wrong! Please stop pulling, I'd prefer to have my arm _in _its socket!"

Russia just sent me a dark look, I shivered as I sensed the waves of malice rolling off of him. I was scared for what he was going to do to me. Maybe I should have left Estonia and Latvia to their fate… They _did_ live with him for a while, right?

We exited from the building, Russia dragged me down a few more streets, ones that I knew didn't lead to the hotel, before starting to slow down.

I was sweating again and had lost my hair tie.

"I'm sorry. I don't want Belarus to find me…" I was shocked as he shuddered and looked around warily as he spoke about his younger sister.

"I'm sorry…?" I didn't really know what to say to him. What do you tell a guy you barely know when his younger sister is deeply and madly in love with him? Yeah. That's what I thought. Nothing. There is nothing to say.

He sort of smiled and walked more leisurely in a direction somewhat towards the hotel.

"You'll have to meet big sister Ukraine sometime. She's normally very busy, so she doesn't come to these meetings very often."

I just smiled tensely and keep my face forward.

After that, things were silent between us. I was too nervous and scared to try and say anything. At one point, I think Russia peered over at me curiously, and looked as though he was going to say something.

I was ever so glad when the hotel came into sight. I tried to escape Russia while we were in the lobby, but he insisted in walking me up to my hotel room.

As we passed by America's room, I held my breath and willed him to not open the door. America would flip his shit if he saw me with Russia, especially since the two of us haven't been on good terms lately.

I thanked Russia for the escort and heaved a sigh of relief once I closed and doubled locked my door.

I peered out the peephole at Russia, he stood outside my door for a few minutes making me really nervous. Finally he turned and walked away. I watched until he entered the elevator and I saw the doors close.

I was dreading tomorrow when I'd have to endure America on the plane ride to our next meeting place. I still wasn't sure if it was going to be in Sweden or Denmark since America apparently couldn't tell the difference between the Scandinavian countries.

I just shook my head and turned on the tv, waiting patiently for Estonia to drop off today's notes.

* * *

**A/N: So… I'm really tired. I wrote most of this on 2 hours worth of sleep. Yeah. So tell me if you'd rather have the next meeting in Denmark or Sweden. I can't really choose, but I have ideas for both. *Shrugs*Just remember, I'll be having it in the capital city, so the chapter(s) will be in Stockholm or Copenhagen.**

**Uhh… Thanks to all my lovely reviews. And you! That person from Denmark who was anonymous, I don't know if you were doing it as a Pewdiepie reference or just for fun but your brofist made my day. XD So… *brofist***

**Also, thanks to Tanglepelt. She helped me figure out how to write Estonia and Latvia. I made them a bigger part of this chapter then I had planned just for you. ^_^ I actually deviated a lot from my plans for Berlin in this chapter. Lucy was supposed to meet Hungary and Austria, but I had her talk a bunch with Estonia and Latvia and Russia. XD**


	7. A Brief Stop in Denmark

"What do you mean we are stopping in Norway?!"

I faintly recognized that my hands were flailing around in the air in front of me as I glared up at my idiot country, America. I leaned over slightly, my neck jutting out at a strange angle as I stared squinty eyed up at America who just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Yep. The Awesome Trio is having a quick meeting, and Denny agreed to host it this time."

I stood up straight and cocked a hip. I raised an eyebrow and thought carefully about how to properly state my reply.

"You _do_ realize that 'Denny' isn't from Norway, right? He's from Denmark, you know, the country named after him?"

America paused in his smiling. I watched the smile slowly slip from his face as realization hit him.

"Oh." America paused again before exclaiming, "OH!"

I nodded tiredly. All this constant traveling was starting to get to me. Spending only a few days in each city, and spending all those days in meetings, really strains a person.

Jumping excitedly into the air, America gave a shout of happiness.

"Haha~ The hero figured it out! Nothing will stop him from reaching his destination! Ahaha!"

Loudly sighing, I slapped a hand to my forehead. He's such a child.

"But just make sure you pack up, we are leaving tonight at 7! The hero will help you pack if you need to!"

I wildly shook my head; there was no way that I was going to allow America to help me pack. He'd probably find one of my bras or something and ask me about it.

"It's okay, I'll be ready. I'll meet you downstairs at 6 or something. And don't you dare forget about me!"

And with that, I tried my best to shove America out of my hotel room in Berlin.

He didn't budge.

Instead, he sat down on my unmade bed and watched me.

I watched him too. I finally walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing with my arm for him to leave.

He still just remained on my bed.

I let the door slip through my fingers and slam back into place. I walked back across the room to my bag and began to reorganize it.

"Why don't you like me?"

I froze, a shirt half-folded in my hands.

"What?"

America began again. "I can tell, I'm not stupid. You don't like me. Why?"

I unfurled the shirt and began to refold it again, doing my best to ignore America's question.

"You are just so frustrating. I don't understand how you have lasted this long when you are so naïve and idiotic."

Now it was America's turn to heave a sigh. "Have I ever told you about the Revolution?"

I dropped the folded shirt into my suitcase and turned to face America, incredulous.

"The Revolution? I don't need you to tell me about the Revolution, I've had to endure 7 years of schooling about it. I do live in the Northeast. I've had more than my fair share of fieldtrips into Boston to see all the landmarks and stuff. My ancestors fought in the Revolution along with all the other wars that followed. I don't need you to retell it for me."

America got that look on his face again. His 'I cannot believe you just said that to me and now I will be forever depressed' face.

I strode across the room and started to gather the few things I had left in the bathroom..

He looked down and fiddled with his fingers a bit. "There is more to the Revolution then they teach at school."

As I walked back across the hotel room, back to my bag, I gave America a curious look.

"Oh really now? You'll have to tell me all about it some other time, because we need to leave soon."

I zippered up my suitcase and lifted it up. I took a few steps and dropped it a few centimeters from America's feet.

"You can carry it."

America stood up and gave me a half-shrug, that sad look still on his face.

He quickly hefted my bag and made his way to the door.

I gave the room one last sweep before following him. As I turned to close the door, America began speaking again.

"If you ever want to know, then I'll tell you.

* * *

By my standards, it was a rather quick and painless flight from Berlin to Copenhagen, and it was especially nice because the flight took only an hour. Plus, America somehow got hold of a private plane. So for once, I didn't have to sit alone in economy while America goofed around in first class.

As we exited the fancy private plane, America turned to me and showed off his pearly white teeth.

"Hey, you are Swedish right? Isn't Swedish kinda close to Danish or something?"

My eyes widened slightly and I shook my head. Shit. Way to announce my Swedish-ness to the whole airport.

Some people turned their heads and looked at us curiously. It made me embarrassed. I couldn't figure out if the looks were due to us being a strange pair, or just because America was being. Well… An American in a foreign country; loud and obnoxious.

"Uhh…" I paused, trying to figure out what to say in order to try and cover up the fact that I am part Swedish. "No. You must have misheard. I'm _Norwegian._" I laughed nervously.

All lies. It's good to be a Norwegian in Denmark, and I don't need America blathering to everyone about how I'm part Swede. It's better to pretend that I'm Norwegian, just because I'd rather not be bitch slapped by anyone, thank you very much.

I hurried after America as he exited the Copenhagen airport and quickly jumped into a waiting car.

I was left dragging the bags to the truck. I struggled to lift America's hulking bags into the truck. Once they were inside, I slammed my fist into one of his bags at random, wishing that it was America's fat face instead.

I hissed and drew my hand to my chest. Apparently, I had chosen to punch the bag that he filled with rocks. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I looked down at my poor hand. It was red and I had broken the skin on my knuckles in some places.

"HEY! LUCY! What's happening back there? We're waiting on ya!"

I scrunched up my face as America screamed out of the car window for me. What a asshole.

I shook out my hand and took my time loading my own bags into the trunk. There wasn't much room left for my stuff since America's gigantic bags took up all the space, but I managed to shift some luggage around to make some room. Though, I kept my messenger bag with me to bring into the backseat of the car.

Finally, I slammed the trunk closed, and made my way around the car and sat in the back, right behind America in the passenger seat.

I wasn't even buckled in when the car shot away from the curb and joined the traffic leaving the airport.

I panicked and rapidly buckled up. Looking forward, I easily spotted Denmark in the driver's seat, talking animatedly with America.

I gave a sigh of frustration and sunk into my leather seat. So this was what America meant when he said 'The Awesome Trio'. And by 'awesome', I think he meant 'annoying'. So if America and Denmark were two of the three, then who was the third member?

I pondered the question momentarily before slapping my forehead. Prussia. Goddamnit. I should have asked America for a direct flight to Sweden and told him that I'd meet up with him there.

Instead, I am now stuck with three idiots for the next day or two.

I jumped. Someone was waving a hand in my face while another hand was pulling on my bangs.

As I did my best to focus my vision on the source of the hands, I became dimly aware that someone was talking, and quite loudly at that.

"-cy. Lucy! God. Pay attention."

It was America. He had turned around completely in his seat and was doing his best to make me want to punch him.

I could see Denmark glance back quickly and snicker.

I batted America's hands away from my face and hair as I craned my neck forward.

"Screw you Denmark."

Denmark glanced back at me again, and laughed out loud this time. America pouted and his arms lay limply over the back of the passenger seat as he looked at me sadly.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay with staying at Mathias' house until we leave. It's totally fine if you aren't cool with it, I'll get you a hotel room or something. But it's gonna be all guys, soooo…" America trailed off and gave me a look, this time a patient, caring look.

I blinked in surprise. This was the first time that America had bothered to look out for my well-being on this giant trip.

I paused and did my best to think over his offer. "It depends. Who is gonna be staying at Denmark's house? It would me plus Denmark, you, and Prussia?"

America opened his mouth to reply, but Denmark cut him off. "Nope!" Denmark glanced back at me again, a grin on his face that could match one of America's. "Norge will be there too! He said something about not trusting the three of us to make it to the next meeting."

Denmark made a sound, as though he was thinking of something as he continued. "Hmm… I don't think he knows that ya are coming with Alfred.

Now Alfred piped back in, feeling a bit left out. "So you gonna get a hotel or not Lucy?"

I thought it over for a bit. Norway is the guy who gave me the death glare back in London, if I am remembering correctly, but he does seem like he can control Denmark…

"I think I'll see what happens at Denmark's house for a night."

Both America and Denmark cheered. The car jerked forward, accelerating quickly as Denmark stepped on the gas. I began to regret my decision to go to Denmark's house, but it was too late to take it back now. We were there.

It was a rather nice house, at least the outside was. It wasn't a mansion or anything, so it made me wonder about where everyone would be sleeping tonight.

Both America and Denmark jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked and entered the house, laughing and being their normal, annoying selves.

I got to deal with the luggage again… Great… And I don't even know where I'm supposed to be putting everything.

I started with my own bags, since they were lighter and I actually cared about what happened to them.

I cautiously moved into the house. I stood awkwardly inside the front door, pondering about whether or not to take off my shoes even though I'd be heading right back outside for America's bags.

I didn't spot any shoes near the door, so I cautiously took another step into the house, my footsteps seeming unnaturally loud in the strangely quiet house. I wondered briefly how that was since America and Denmark had both been so loud previously.

"What are you doing?" A bland voice asked me as I took my third step.

I nearly dropped my bags in surprise, but I will admit that I jumped. It was Norway, he was peering at me curiously from a doorway a bit further down the hall.

"I-I… Uhh… I'm carrying in my bags. I don't r-really know where to put them. But I need to go out and grab A-America's stuff too…"

Norway. Well… I couldn't tell really how he took what I said, his face remained impassive as I stuttered my way through an explanation. Then he made a kind of beckoning motion with his hand, and I hesitantly moved closer, afraid he'd suddenly decide to death glare me again.

Instead, he gently grasped my bags, and tugged them from my hands. "Come with me. I don't know where you are going to sleep yet, since it depends on what those dumbasses decide to do later on. I will show you the house."

I gave a slight nod of my head. "A-Ahh. You don't need to carry my stuff for me, I'm fine with doing it myself. But thank you."

I followed a few steps behind Norway as he pointed out the features of the house: the living room, office, kitchen, bathrooms, bedrooms.

Finally, we dropped off my bags in the upstairs hallway. Norway was nice enough to put them down in a place where people (mainly the Annoying Trio) couldn't step on them.

I then trailed after Norway as he went back down the stairs. I made a move to exit back out front and pick up America's bags, but Norway shook his head disapprovingly.

Norway then slid open the back sliding down and stepped out onto a nice deck. It was only now that I could hear America and Denmark, though apparently Prussia had arrived as well.

I tried to follow Norway outside, but he shut the door in my face. I could only see his back, along with the faces of the trio sitting around a wooden table.

I could see mouths moving. The Trio waved their beer around when they spotted Norway.

Shrinking back slightly, obviously not wanted, I turned around. I contemplated sitting on the couch and watching TV, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to figure out the TV controller. I shook my head and glanced back at the slider once more before heading back upstairs. I sat down heavily next to my bags in the upstairs hall and pulled my legs to my chest, laying my head on my knees.

America went running past me with his bags in hand. I lifted my head and watched him race down the hall and literally throw his bags into one of the rooms before racing back downstairs.

I heard the slider slam shut before silence surrounded me once more.

I think I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember is it being completely dark in the hall. Norway was crouching in front of me with a hand on my shoulder.

I stiffly stood up, my knees cracking after staying in one position for so long. Norway practically steered me down the stairs and into one of the kitchen chairs.

"What happened to the other three?" I questioned.

Norway didn't reply, he just looked at me with that emotionless face of his before turning back to the counter.

"Do you need any help?"

Norway didn't even look at me this time. He just brought over three plates, two of them empty and the third filled with thin slices of bread with a bunch of stuff on top. Norway set an empty plate in front of me and then sat down across the table. He grabbed one of the bread slices and was careful not to drop any of its toppings as he brought it over to his plate. He deftly cut the thing with his fork and knife and ate it.

I watched him chew. My stomach gurgled angrily at me.

"Uhh… What is it exactly?" I blushed as I realized how rude that sounded and hastily tried to fix it. "Not that it's gonna stop me from eating it or anything since you were nice enough to make it for us, but I'm just curious."

Norway swallowed and cut himself another piece. "Smørrebrød, though in America, it's called an open sandwich. Very popular here in Denmark. Eat it."

I smiled weakly and pulled the plate full of Smørrebrød closer to myself. I picked one that looked smaller than the rest and placed it on my plate. Following Norway's example, I cut it with my fork and knife.

I looked from the Smørrebrød on my fork to Norway and took a bite.

It was… interesting. Kinda good actually.

"Thank you for making the food Norway."

He looked at me, disinterested. "It was either this, or pickled herring."

I wrinkled my nose but cut another piece of the Smørrebrød.

It was going to be a long night at Denmark's house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! I have been really busy lately as always, and I still need to finish up my AP Euro homework. But I started a Hetalia RP and now I'm kinda addicted, even though everyone is a bit slow to respond to it… Hehe… But I'm doing Norway, since my usual character, Romano, has already been taken. After my last fic, my HongIce one, I realized while writing it that I really like writing Norway. I'll probably try to write a DenNor once I finish this. Teehee! But tell me what you think, eh?**

**OH! And that "It's good to be a Norwegian in Denmark" thing, that's not mine. It's from a commercial by a Scandinavian travel agency. And the reason Lucy is so scared of being a Swede in Denmark. Well. Go look at 'Scandinavia and the World's comic called 'Good Service', and don't forget to READ the authors note. It'll explain everything.**


	8. A Night with Norway

**A/N: I went to Boston on Saturday to see my friend Micaela, since she just came back from Spain to return to college. I got really sunburned… I got to take the Rockport train line for the first time, it was nice to go full speed on the train for more than 2 minutes for once.**

I remember seeing some public bike stations (Like the ones I wrote about in the Germany chapter) outside North Station. I laughed. Boston is one of the most dangerous US cities for bikers, nothing like Copenhagen or Amsterdam… If tourists don't know how to get around Boston (which they don't, since we like to snicker as you all look for direction signs), then we don't care. *shrugs* Makes me glad that I actually know Boston, and it makes all the other US cities so much easier, since they are nicely laid out in grid formation and have plenty of signs for tourists.

* * *

After a rather silent and awkward dinner with Norway, we both just sat at Denmark's wooden table. I felt out of place and intrusive after being mostly ignored by Norway throughout the meal.

I traced old carvings of stupid sayings in the wood with my fingers. _Mathias was here. Denmark is annoying. Licorice._

There were many other things carved into the table but they were all in a mix of the Nordic languages. I attempted to figure out what they meant, even though my knowledge of North Germanic languages was pitiful.

Suddenly, loud cheers and shouting erupted from the living room. Norway and I both turned and looked at the doorway. I tiled my chair back and tried my best to peer out and see what the hell those dumbasses were doing.

Probably getting drunk off their asses.

I quickly lost interest in the table and started to stare at Denmark's surprisingly clean kitchen. I was a bit envious. He has what looked like a shiny new oven and stove, along with plenty of counter space and cabinets. I wondered briefly how much Denmark actually used his kitchen. It seemed like Norway knew his way around it pretty well, at least that's what I assumed since he managed to make the two of us dinner.

More cheers were heard from the living room. Then the scraping of a chair. I turned to face Norway, he had stood and was gathering our plates.

"Ahh… Let me help with those. I'll wash them."

I gave Norway a weak smile, a bit unsure about if he'd actually listen to me this time.

He gave me that emotionless look of his and practically thrust the plates at me as he sat back down.

I held the plates in my arms as though they were some type of deformed, wet cat that I didn't want to have scratch my face off.

I stumbled my way over to the pristine sink and turned on the water. Grabbing a sponge and the dish soap, I began to scrub the still mostly clean plates.

I attempted to blow some of my dark brown hair out of my face to no avail. My hair had gotten longer over the last few weeks of traveling, and I found it amazing that some of the bright red streaks I put in with my friends hadn't faded yet.

I put the now clean dishes into the drain board and turned to face Norway again. I shifted my weight to one foot and waited to see what Norway was going to do.

He stood once again and moved to leave the kitchen. Once again, I was stuck trailing him as we went up the stairs.

We stopped in the hallway near my bags. Norway once again lifted them and began to make his way further down the hall.

He opened a door and dropped my bags near a large bed and turned to me.

"This is our room. But I think it'll be best if you stay in here with me tonight."

"W-What?" I managed to choke out. "Why am I sleeping with you…?"

Norway turned back to the bed and began to pull back the covers. "Knowing those fools, they'd stumble into your bedroom by mistake."

I gave a slight nod, but couldn't help feeling a bit woozy. Sleeping in a bed with a guy? Let alone one I didn't know very well and one who could easily over power me if he felt like it.

"I'll let you take my side of the bed, it's the one near the window."

I nodded once again and shuffled across the room to what was now my side of the large bed.

I peeled back the blankets carefully and sat down, my legs hanging over the side.

The walls of the room were a calming dark blue color, with some scattered painting on the walls. The paintings looked rather old and painstakingly painted.

Norway had disappeared into what looked like the bathroom.

The echoes of laughter make their way up the stairs and down the hall to the room.

I let myself slip back off the bed, my feet once again touching the cool wooden floor.

Rifling through my bag, I pull out the most conservative clothing I can find that I wouldn't mind wearing to bed.

I patiently waited for Norway to exit the bathroom, resisting the urge to shift through the closet and dresser.

Finally, he left the bathroom and gave me a look. "I'm going to head downstairs for awhile and see if I can keep those fools in control. I'll be up later."

Giving him a small smile, I headed into the bathroom.

Quickly brushing my teeth and changing. I looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe I could ask Norway to cut my hair tomorrow…

I shook my head and moved to unlock the door. I paused just before my hand reached the doorknob.

Wait. I took off my bra, and now I'm going to be sharing a bed with this man I don't really know. Now, apparently Norway will be coming back to the room in a little while, so it won't matter much, but what about tomorrow morning?

I remained frozen, a few inches from the doorknob, while I thought over this dilemma. Well… I guess I could always do that awkward boob hold and run for the bathroom with a bra in hand, but then he'd see my bra…

I couldn't think of anything better, so that crappy plan would have to do for tomorrow morning.

I allowed my hand to close the gap to the knob and opened the door a crack, peering out to make sure Norway wasn't there to witness any breast jiggling as I walked back to the bed.

I jumped in and pulled the sheet up over my chest, dropping my glasses on the sidetable before clicking off the light.

Shuffling around a tad, attempting to get comfortable in this foreign bed, I stared forward sightlessly as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

I never dreamed that I'd be sleeping in a bed in Denmark with Norway when I was given this job.

I closed my eyes and hoped that I'd fall asleep before Norway made it back to the room.

* * *

_Stifling a groan, I lifted my overstuffed bag onto my back and stood from the bench. My friend Kerstin mirrored my actions and joined me as we both peered around the corner in the foyer of the school._

"_Goddamnit." I murmrered quietly._

_The two of us stepped back from the corner. Kerstin looked at me. "Mr. Peters is on duty again. We're gonna have to go the other way."_

_I gave her a nod and we made a 180 degree turned and climbed up the back staircase, crossing the bridge over Mr. Peters and re-entering the main school building. As we passed the main office, we could see a bunch of suits crowding around the secretary's desk._

"_What'da think is going on there?" I loudly asked Kerstin._

_She turned to look through the glass windows and shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe there's an assembly later or something."_

_We both laughed in glee at the thought. To get out of math class with Briggs was the best thing that could possibly happen today. Or any day really, since everyone seemed to hate her class._

_As we walked past all the classes in session, Kerstin and I alternated between waving wildly at friends and acting serious and pretending that we had something important to do._

_At one point, just as we turned a corner, Kerstin doubled back and waved to someone through an open door._

"_Hey!" Apparently, whoever she was calling out to didn't hear her, so Kerstin got louder. "HEY! Luci! HI!"_

_She waved frantically, a large grin on her face. I snickered a bit and moved back to her, joining in briefly with my own excited waving. I then tugged her forward again, afraid that the teacher would notice us and tell us off for loitering._

I rolled over and looked at the ceiling. At some point in my musing, my eyes had adjusted to the dark, I traced a watermark on the ceiling with my eyes, straining to make out the shape without my glasses.

I let my head flop to the side. 'Norway came to bed.'

He was breathing softly on the opposite side of the bed, his cross barrette gone, allowing his hair to freely feather across his face. I smiled a bit, it was cute to see him sleeping. He wasn't quite as intimidating.

_Finally arriving at my class, we peered through the little window to make sure that the teacher wasn't already there before quickly slipping through the door._

_I slammed down my bag at the second desk from the front and took a seat on top of the desk portion. Kerstin followed my example with a desk across the aisle._

"_AJ has been texting me a lot lately for some reason… I feel a bit weird. We really didn't meet that long ago…"_

_I trailed off, a tad embarrassed. Kerstin just gave me a small smile as she pondered about what to say next. "Well… I think it's cute. Maybe he has a crush on you."_

_My eyes widened involuntarily at her answer. "What!? Really…?" I snicked a a bit at the thought, trying to hide my discomfort. I quickly changed topics._

_"Do you want me to give you a ride to the train station on Saturday? You ARE going to Boston for the meetup, right?"_

_Kerstin peered at me through her glasses and nodded. "Yeah sure! I'll give you a ride home, we'll be taking the…."_

_**Click.**_

_Kerstin trailed off and we both turned to look at the door as it slowly swung open. Oh shit. It was the guys in the suits. What the hell were they doing here?_

_The two of us shared a confused glance before turning back to the suits._

_Finally Kerstin ventured out. "Uhh… Hello. Can we help you?"_

_One of the men looked at her, he seemed to silently judge Kerstin and then myself before finally replying._

"_We are looking for someone. She is supposed to be in this class during block 3."_

_Again, we shared a glance._

_It was my turn to speak to the intimidating men. "Uhh… And who would that be? I can point them out when they arrive to class if you'd like."_

_A man looked down at a sheet of paper in his hand and leaned over to the man who had spoken to Kerstin, whispering something in his ear._

"_A junior named Lucrezia."_

_I looked at Kerstin, wide-eyed. Shit. Was I finally being hauled to jail after stealing those rocks from that tourist shop all those years ago?_

"_Ahh." The man looked at me intently. "From your reaction, you must be Lucrezia. I'm afraid that you are going to have to come with us, you're teacher will be informed of your absence."_

Repositioning myself on the bed, trying not to jostle the mattress too much, in fear of waking Norway. I opened my eyes to look for the blanket.

A dark blurry shape.

Something near my face.

I screamed.

"WHO THE FUCK?!"  
Startled at the sudden appearance of shapes, I bolted upwards into a sitting position.

**Thud.**

I cried out again. My head had connected with something hard. I faintly recognized more screaming, some from Norway and another from a voice I couldn't bother identifying through my pain.

Holding a hand to my head, I opened one eye to try and catch a glimpse of what was happening.

Norway had gotten up at some point and turned on the lights. Standing in front of me was Denmark, wielding a…. very sharp looking, doubled bladed ax.

Denmark gave me a crazy look, a wild gleam in his eyes.

"What are you doing, Mathias?" Norway crossed the room to stand near myself and Denmark.

Denmark took half a stumbling step back and blinked his eyes rapidly as he took in Norway, who was wearing a pair of light pink pajamas with darker pink bunnies on them.

"Ah like your jammies, Lukas." Denmark snickered a bit and lowered his ax a bit closer to the ground as he stumbled towards a disgusted Norway.

Norway sidestepped Denmark and began pushing him towards the door. "You are drunk. Go pass out with the other annoying idiots downstairs." Norway tripped over his own feet as Denmark unexpectedly spun around, surprisingly agile for someone as drunk as he was. Grabbing Norway's wrists, Denmark pulled Norway in close and pressed their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Norway jerked his head back and seemed to snarl at Denmark. Fighting his way out of the grip, Norway slammed his foot down on Denmark's. While his fellow nation was yelping in pain, Norway shoved the taller man out the door and slammed it shut. Locking the door and then dragging a dresser in front of the door, Norway returned to the bed.

Huffing as he got back into the bed, Norway clicked off the lights without another word, promptly rolling over so his back was to me.

Still holding a hand to my head, I gingerly laid back down and attempted to calm my rapidly beating heart.

* * *

I woke up before Norway, and just laid there waiting for him. I got up when he did, and used the bathroom right after him. He didn't say a word to me. I didn't expect him to.

It was nice to take a shower someplace that wasn't a hotel room. With actual shower curtains, and real shampoo instead of the freebie stuff you are sometimes given. The fluffy towels that were a color other than white and had pictures of boats and fish on them. A bathroom that was larger than a closet, and that had marble countertops and a heated toilet seat.

Norway had left the room while I showered. I tip-toed out of the bathroom and peered out the door as I cracked it open. Slowly opening the door, and internally cringing every time the floor creaked or the door squeaked, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

Norway was eating breakfast and pushed a bowl towards me. Not questioning the material inside, I just shoveled the food into my mouth and chewed.

I leaned over and peered through the doorway leading to the living room.

Beer bottles seemed to be everywhere, and crushed bits of chips and crackers littered the floor. And in the middle of it all, the three nations where piled on top of each other next to the couch, all of them passed out and drooling.

I giggled a bit and took another bite of my food.

Obviously, we weren't going to be leaving Denmark today.

I turned my attention back to Norway who was cleaning his dish. "Can I borrow a computer later today, around 13:00? I want to Skype someone."

Norway nodded and moved to the living room. Daintily stepping over the pile of nations in the middle of the room, Norway made his way to the backdoor and stepped out, sitting down on one of the deck chairs.

I hurriedly cleaned my bowl and followed him outside. Slumping into a chair, I watched the sun rise higher into the sky.

Norway dumped a laptop onto my legs and jolted me out of my daze.

"You wanted to use skype."

I nodded thankfully and logged into my skype account. Thankfully the person I wanted to talk to was online so I quickly called her, hoping to get in a quick chat before she left for school.

I smiled as the call was accepted and quickly switched to video chat. "Kerstin! How are you?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I meant to finish this up earlier, but I was tired and lazy and dreading school. Sorry. X) **

**To all my wonderful reviewers, thank you~ I feel bad that I can't respond to you anon readers.**

**My reader from Denmark, thank you once again! ^_^ And I would try some, but I am too lazy to go seek out the necessary ingredients to make smørrebrød. And of course, living in the US, nobody sells it in stores. Well… I've never tried the big chain stores, but I'm too cheap for those places. X)**

**The Smrrebrd, I was a bit sad I couldn't reply back. I personally, expect her to have a little unstable personality. Considering the circumstances, and the fact that she's with different characters and in different countries every chapter, I don't think it's that bad that she bounces between personalities and priorities. It's just like how if you go to someone's house for the first time, you are going to be very polite, but if you go to your aunt's house, you are going to be more informal and relaxed. I tried to add in some more details for you in this chapter. **

**And I do realize some scenes are a bit rushed, normally it's just because I'm strained for time. Such as now, when I have my first day of school tomorrow and I want to get the chapter out before tomorrow. If there is something you wanted more details about, please tell me and I will take more time in the next chapter to give more details and flesh it out similar situations more.**

**Alas. I'm sorry for the late update again. I had everything written until the end of the flash backs, but got distracted and stopped writing for a week. And I went to Ikea… Teehee! I bought out all their hazelnut chocolate bars… $0.99/ 0.78 Euros per bar isn't bad considering that America doesn't make chocolate with hazelnuts… And I'd rather buy stuff from Ikea then have Herseys. X)  
**

**I might continue with this in the next chapter. I'm thinking more of doing a filler, since it would be easier since I wouldn't need to remember all the characters. XD  
**


	9. Filler: Back in America

**FILLLER CHAPTER ALERT! FILLER CHAPTER ALERT! FILLER CHAPTER ALERT!**

OMG. I Forgot! I have finally managed to draw a pic of Lucy. If you want to see it, go to my profile and I should have a link to my deviant art page. You'll find it there. ^^  


I gave a loud sigh as I watched America plaster his face to the small window of the plane, his hands splayed on either side of him.

Because this was an "unauthorized" trip, America got to sit in the cramped, coach section of the plane with me. Now, on a normal trip from country to country; from meeting to meeting, within Europe, this wouldn't have been that bad since the plane ride would have only last about an hour or so.

Instead, I got to spend about six hours. Six horrible hours sitting next to him on a plane. You'd think that after about 200 years of independence, he'd have learned a bit of patience. Instead, he was talking to me animatedly about all the "cool things" we'd do once we touched down in America in between whining to be about how the flight was taking forever.

"So when we get to D.C. we are gonna have to go visit the pres! You'd like that won't you? Meeting Barack?" He gave me a thumbs up.

I gave him a slightly frustrated stare and shook my head. "I'd rather not go to D.C. Besides, Baltimore is so much more interesting, or at least allow me to fly down to North Carolina so I can visit my cousin or something."

America smiled at me and leaned away from the window. "Washington is the best! I don't know why you wouldn't want to go there, it's my capital!"

"I've been there before. I wasn't impressed. It was kinda like NYC because it was so…" I hesitated. "Tourist-y."

Pouting America started complaining again. "But it's the _capital_! You gotta like it there. Besides, I told you that you could meet Barack if you want."

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't know anything about politics. I know more about European governments and officials. America is too confusing, and every electoral race sounds exactly the same!"

Waggling a finger at me as I spoke, America attempted to chastise me. "Don't sound so pessimistic. America is great! The land of the free!" He paused and seemed to think over my words. "Oh. You just don't care because you can't vote yet, huh?" America gave me a confident smile.

"I wouldn't vote even if I could! This is why I'm moving to Canada as soon as I can!"

America brushed off what I said and laughed. "Obama will just love you."

I shook my head and took a sip from my plastic cup of water. "So. You excited about the 4th?"

"You bet I am!" America tried to jump out of his seat, but failed as his seatbelt pulled him back down.

I gave a sigh. This seemed to a habit of mine now, to sigh every time I couldn't figure out what to do about America and his eccentric habits.

I shifted in the seat and wished that it would recline more so I could actually get some non-awkward sleep. America had begun another rant, which after so many weeks spent traveling with him, I was skilled at blocking out.

I shifted a few more times, leaning my head against the side of the uncomfortable chair next to me. Closing my eyes, I tried in vain to get to sleep, to dream my way across the ocean and back to America, to home.

_I waved goodbye to Kerstin, and next thing I know, after a whirlwind of activity; signing out at the desk, getting led to an expensive looking limo and enduring an awkward car ride with a bunch of men in suits, and finally stopping at the state house in Boston._

_I was practically herded from the limo by the men, I barely managed to glimpse the grass of the commons across the street before I was pushed forward and through the gate._

_I had never been this close to the actual capital building before, I'd only seen glimpses from the highway and gawked from the gate. I'd never seen anyone actually allowed inside._

_Led through a number of winding halls, I was soon stopped in front of an old wooden door. One of the men gestured to me and then took up a spot at the side of the door, standing there silently, hands behind his back as he waited for me to go in._

_Avoiding the man, I glanced back quickly. 'Yep. They are still there.' The man's posse was still behind me. Watching._

_Shuddering, I imagined how many gazes must be burning into my back as I took a step forward and knocked before opening the door and stepping in. Letting the door slam shut behind me._

"_Welcome, Lucrezia. It's so good to finally meet you."_

"Wake up, Lucy!"

I was being shaken. I blearily blinked and opened my eyes, America was right in my face. Literally nose to nose with me. Quickly shoving my arm up, and between us, I tried my best to aim for his fat-head.

"Dammit. I missed."

America was somehow standing in the aisle now, obviously, somebody decided to climb over me during our flight. He probably shoved his butt in my face.

Not fazed by my swipe, America immediately started blathering.

"We landed! We are back in the US of A!"

I just blinked up at him.

"Come on! I want to see Washington!" America impatiently tugged on my arm.

I ripped my arm out of his grasp and swiftly unbuckled my seatbelt before grabbing my carryon bags from under the seat.

"Let's just get this over with."

I stood up and pushed America into the opposite set of rows; he was in my way, just standing there like a lump in the middle of the aisle.

I practically leapt down the aisle, towards the front of the plane. The seats long emptied of their passengers, the workers already doing a sweep and beginning to clean.

America was yelling something unintelligible behind me, probably stupid as well. I smiled at the workers and thanked them for the ride and exited the plane. Moving up the ramp, I took in a breath of the crappy airport air and made my way to customs.

It was nice to be able to stand in the American line, since it moved faster. Instead of being dumped in a really long "Non-EU Passport" line like I had been subjected to a number of times already on my trip across Europe.

I gave the TA woman a tired smile as she checked over my passport and asked me a few questions. I thanked her half-heartedly as she gave me my things back, and moved across the way to wait on a bench for America, who was _just_ ambling into the room and getting into line.

Glancing down at my cheep phone, I started checking my texts. I hadn't bothered opening them while I was overseas in fear that I'd reply back and run up the phone bill.

I laughed at some of the things my friends had sent me while I was gone, and finally replied back, weeks after they were originally sent.

"Lucyyyyyy!" I looked up, startled. "Why'd ya leave me behind?"

I sighed and stood up, pocketing my cell. "Because you are annoying and need to learn to shut your mouth."

"What?! Dude, that's still not okay."

Shrugging, I grabbed America's sleeve, because there was no way that I was going to touch his greasy hamburger hands, and pulled him behind me.

Next thing I know, I'm the one being pulled, my own hand unfortunately caught in one of America's greasy ones as he dragged me through the airport.

He was even whistling.

I slapped at his shoulder and arm with my free hand. "Lemme go you giant idiot! Stop dragging me, I'm not a doll!"

America didn't even look back at me, he continued whistling and even waved to a few people as they passed by and gawked.

* * *

Washington D.C. was humid. And hot. It reminded me of Boston, except it was more crowded and touristy. It made me long for the previous summer when I flew to Baltimore to visit my cousin.

After leaving the airport, America drove us to his house (read more like mansion) and dumped all our belongings inside the doors before driving us back to the city.

We were now in the third hour of sight-seeing. Well… For me, it was more like my third hour of half-sleeping and blocking out America; it was eerily similar to the 6 hour plane ride I'd endured earlier.

I faintly registered America blathering on in the driver's seat about the Lincoln memorial or something, before quickly moving on to talk about the back of the penny.

I think I might have dozed off, because the next thing I remember is sitting in the passenger seat with my head against the window and America nowhere in sight. The car was unbearably hot. I stiffly raised an arm and opened the car door; the car alarm started blaring. I ignored it and unbuckled myself, climbing out of the hotter than hell car.

I wiped the sweat off my face, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I spun around, trying to get my bearings.

Ah. A Mickey D's, conveniently placed right across the street. No wonder why I was dumped.

I gave Alfred's shiny car a frustrated kick before spinning around and walking away. I wasn't even quite too sure about where I was going, but I was going, and that's all that mattered to me at the moment.

I managed to find the subway and I raced down the steps, quickly buying myself a ticket and hopping on the first train that arrived.

I held onto the hand bar and stared at my reflection in the plastic window. I thought back to how much fun I had riding the subway with Spain and Romano back at my second meeting, how I goofed around with Michelle and smack-talked America.

I was back in America like I'd been longing for, but it wasn't what I'd hoped for. I wanted to be back in Europe, feeling awkward and out of place.

I heaved a sigh and turned away from the window to survey the other passengers. I was so screwed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just gonna repeat. I POSTED A PICTURE OF LUCY ON MY DEVIANTART PAGE! You can find a link on my profile.**

I'm so sorry this is short. I've been really busy with school and I'm just so tired all the time. I have family coming over to stay with me for a few days since there is a wedding on Sunday. And then on Monday I am going over a friend's house. I feel horrible that this is so short, but I thought it would be better to post this short crappy chapter then to keep you all waiting. ^^

**I started writing this back on the 14****th**** of September, when I was on the plane flying to Disney. And then I worked on it a bit more a few nights ago, and then topped it off today. So I'm sorry if it's a bit disjointed.**

**And thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I love to hear you!**


	10. Filler: Roaming DC

After riding the subway all across the underground of D.C. I finally got off at a random stop. Climbing up the stairs, picking my way around all the trash scattered about, I blearily blinked as I stepped out the door. It was dark. Obviously, I'd been underground longer than I'd thought (**A/N: Teehee, You remind me of the babe *cough cough* sorry, back to the story ^^')**.

I glanced around nervously; I might be in America, but that didn't mean that I knew my way around anymore than I did over in Europe. And it didn't help how I had no clue about where America and I were staying tonight.

I was lost. Lost and screwed in a city I was unfamiliar with and with no chance of having Spain or Romano find me and lead me home.

For the first time in my life, I was utterly alone. Yes, I'd been home alone many times before, but that's different; home is somewhere familiar. But never before had I been so isolated, there was no one I could turn to and have them get me out of this mess, I had no idea about what to do myself, or where to go.

I took a few shaky steps away from the subway exit and almost collapsed on a nearby step. Pulling my knees to my chest, I buried my face in my legs and tried not to hyperventilate. I watched crowds of people hurrying past me, excitedly talking about the upcoming fireworks for the 4th. Or maybe they'd already happened.

My eyes were burning, I tried hard not to break down sobbing. I could feel the tears fighting their way forward; water gathering in my eyes. Colors lit up the sky above me; Fireworks.

* * *

I don't remember much from that night. I remember crying, or at least being close to tears for most, if not all the night. I remember being cold and lonely. Constantly, never endingly lonely.

I remember being so relieved when the sun began to rise. Seeing the bright hues of the sky helped me get a hold of myself in a way and try to figure a way out of the mess I was in.

Doing a quick self evaluation, I saw that I had a decent amount of cash left in my wallet, both American dollars and Euros, accompanied by a credit card and a whole bunch of left over receipts that I had never bothered to get rid of.

I could always grab a taxi, but America never told me where I was staying.

I was in a real pickle.

In the end, I decided to just walk down the street and reserve the first hotel I could find. I didn't care about the price, I'd just make America pay me back later. It was his fault in a way that I was in this mess. He's the one who left me alone in a city I was unfamiliar with.

I sighed. If only this was Boston. I'd easily be able to hop onto the T and then the commuter rail and make my way home within an hour or so. My mom would be there at the station, elated to see me after so long. My sparse collection of friends would have gathered too, and would all hug me and ask about everything I'd been up to while traveling. My boyfriend would have a giant grin on his face and would kiss me hard and hold me tight after our many months apart.

I sighed again and shook my head. There was no point in dreaming about something that wouldn't happen. I wouldn't be back in Boston for another few months ,and nobody would be there to welcome me back. Well… Mom would be. My boyfriend still couldn't even drive, so there's no way he'd be able to finagle a ride down to see me. And my friends… Well… Kerstin had already begun to move on before I'd even left. She'd made a new group of friends and started leaving me behind. So I doubt that she'd be there to see me come home.

I slowly made my way up the many flights of stairs of the hotel I'd rented. I jammed the keycard into the door and trudged into my room. Flopping down onto the bed, I let out a loud moan as finally relaxed. I let my eyes slide closed, at last getting a break from all the crying I'd done over the last 24 hours.

* * *

I heard voices as I slowly came to.

I blinked blearily and then sat straight up, startled and angry at whomever decided to break in.

"Ms. Lucrezia."

I slid off the bed and stood facing the two men.

"Ms. Lucrezia. Mr. Jones requests that you return immediately to his care."

Breathing out a long shuddering sigh, I tried my best to hold in my anger and frustration.

I stared warily at the two men in suits and sunglasses and took a "wild" guess, supposing them to be secret service agents since by Captain Idiot America.

I then looked to the side at the clock on the sidetable. In angry red numbers it showed me the time to be 8:30 in the next morning.

I turned back to the two men, still just standing in the entryway. "I'm not leaving until 11:30. I paid for the night, and I'm not leaving until I've gotten my money's worth out of this hotel."

I jumped back onto the bed and turned on the TV; flipping through the channels I ignored the two men as they glanced at one another and just appreciated the non-accented English that was emitted from the speakers.

A few minutes later, the two guys were still standing there. I pointed to the other bed in the room, "Go sit down. Might as well enjoy the room too while you are here. It's not like you aren't getting paid still." I gave them a cheeky grin and turned back to the TV.

* * *

At 11:25, I finally slid off the bed and looked expectantly at the two men who were awkwardly perched nearby. They looked uncomfortable.

"Let's get on with this then." I chirped cheerfully to them, and made a sweeping motion towards the door.

They both stood up immediately. One guy stepped ahead of me and opened the door, leading the way out, the other guy stayed behind. Probably to make sure I didn't "run away" again.

Pffff! I wonder what story America fed everyone about the delinquent teenager who didn't respect him.

I felt like I was on my way to jail. Trapped between the two men, I couldn't do anything but follow along.

I waved to the receptionist as we walked through the lobby. The guy in front of me led me outside and opened the door to a limo that was parked in front of the hotel. The man behind me gave me a little nudge and in I went.

It was nice and cool in the limo compared to the hot humidity that was beginning to be felt outside.

I took a seat and glanced around warily. Afraid that America was going to show up or pop out of nowhere.

He didn't.

Instead one of the men poked his head into the limo and pulled his sunglasses down a bit, giving me a glare.

"Don't try anything. Mr. Jones wants to see you safe and sound. So stop trying to run."

With that, he closed the door and the limo began to move.

I swung my legs back and forth and glanced around the limo. There was a sunroof, though it was closed. A little bar-like thing a just in front of me and a panel of switches and buttons near it.

I opened the fridge and pawed through it's contents. All alcoholic. Great... Though I was severely tempted to just open all the bottles and dump them out the window, just to make America cough up some more cash to pay for them all.

I eventually laid down across the seats and played with the panel of buttons; watching the lights change colors and alternate strobing and regular lighting.

After what seemed like an eternity, the limo pulled to a stop. And didn't move for some time. I lifted my head up and glanced forward at the closed screen separating me and the driver. Then I sat up and peered out the window nearest me.

Before me was a large house, painted white, with a nicely done garden and a lawn that looked recently cut. My mouth was slightly agape as I pushed the door open and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

I didn't bother closing the door of the limo and just focused on making my way to the door of the massive house.

I knocked on the door, and waited in the shade for someone to answer. It was unpleasantly hot here.

The door swung open and I was greeted by a middle-aged woman in a uniform.

"You must be Lucrezia. Come on in. We are all tired of waiting for you."

I gave a weak smile and stepped in the doorway.

"Shoes OFF". The lady gave me a look and began to walk away. I scrambled to pry my sneakers off my tired feet and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor near the door.

I jogged to catch up with her and then trailed her as she made her way down a series of halls. Stopping before a sturdy wooden door.

She knocked and then without a second glance, left me helplessly in the hall.

**A/N: IMMA SOOO SORRRYYY~ I've been really busy since I last updated in... September...? I'm gonna try updating more often since I have English this semester so I have time to write again during class. I know this is a short chapter and kinda sucky, but I've somewhat lost the plot I had in mind. hehe~ sorry...**

But thank you ALL so much for all the likes and favs and comments I've recieved the past few months even though I haven't updated at all. I promise I'm gonna try hard to get back on track with this story. I can't promise how often I'll update, but after May 15 when I have my AP Euro exam, I'll have a lot more time and a lot less stress.

**But THANK YOU again for everything. Reviews are always appreciated whole-heartedly and I promise I will write you back if you decide to take some time to write me something.**


	11. Filler: Back with America

The door swung open. I averted my eyes, suddenly finding the wooden floor very interesting. My gaze darted into the room and then back at my feet.

It was America.

I shuddered. He didn't look like his usual cheerful self. Glancing back up, I was frightened by the look on his face. His eyes were sharp and cold. A slight frown could just barely be seen. His glasses reflected the light ominously, making me nervous.

I'd forgotten that under the guise of a loud-mouthed goof, there was a serious and ancient nation who wasn't impressed with the foolish actions of a 17th year old girl.

I may have pushed my luck too far this time… I knew very well that America wouldn't be lenient just because I was a minor and one of his citizens.

America took a step back and moved across the room. He sat in a large chair and folded his hands on a large mahogany desk and looked at me expectantly with that same cold look on his face.

I took a hesitant step into the office, feeling like a child in front of this angry nation.

I had a passing thought as I moved closer. I thought about how it was probably a good thing that I hadn't unpacked yet, considering that America was going to send my ass back to Boston.

I sat in the chair opposite America and tried to keep myself from hyperventilating.

I vaguely wondered if this was what it was like to have a father. A father who cared and was involved in his child's life.

America cut off my thoughts as he began to speak.

"Do you know what I've gone through to try and find you?"

I looked at him nervously and didn't say anything.

"Just because you were sent to watch me doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want. So I suggest you check your attitude Lucrezia. I've put up with your demeaning attitude these past few weeks and let you treat me like a child. I am far older than you and I _do_ know what I'm doing, contrary to what you might believe."

I gave a nod. Just keep nodding and I'll eventually be able to go home.

"You've disrespected me numerous times these past few weeks. You are here to help me, not belittle me and my decisions. I am still your nation."

I gave another nod "I'm sorry…" I meekly trailed off.

America gave me another hard look and then a small smile.

"I'll have Grace show you to your room. Your stuff should already be there. You can use the phone in the room to call your mom and your boyfriend… Jeffery…? John…?"

"Johann." I supplied for him.

America nodded. "I know they'd love to hear from you."

I gave an embarrassed smile. I really felt like a child now.

The woman from earlier was waiting for me already at the door. Grace, I assumed.

She began to quickly move away from the door once she caught sight of me staring at her. I moved to follow her, jogging a bit to catch up.

I dared to glance back at America.

He looked so sad. Lonely. Eyes large, staring blankly after me, that small smile still present on his face.

I shook my head and carried on after Grace. It wasn't my business. There is no use in getting involved in the affairs of nations.

* * *

The bedroom was really nice. Though considering that this was America IN America, I was sure that he had spared no expense in furnishing the house.

I was especially happy with the air conditioning, saving me from the dreadfully July heat of DC. Though the view from the window of the gardens was wonderful as well.

I still felt awkward though. I didn't feel welcome here. I was intruding.

I stood in front of the large window in my room, not really admiring the garden as much as staring blankly at it, much like America stared after me earlier.

I fingered my cell phone. I hadn't been able to use it much the past few weeks due to the overseas costs. Besides, I really didn't want to use the phone in the room.

I unlocked my phone and dialed the first number. The only one I knew by heart; my mother.

It rang and rang. Finally, it just gave me the voicemail.

Not a surprise. Considering I'd been gone for a few weeks, mom was probably working overtime and then spending all her free time out on the coast with her boyfriend.

I scoffed. She got to spend as much time as she wanted with her boyfriend, and yet I was only allowed to see Johann once a week when I drove up to see him.

I sighed and tore myself from my angry musings, dialing another number. I listened to it ring, really hoping this time that someone would answer.

"Hello?"

A small smile appeared on my face. "Hi mausi!"

The voice of my boyfriend, Johann, seemed mildly surprised as he answered.

"Sweetie! How come you are calling me on your phone? I thought it cost a lot of money?"

I gave a little laugh. "I'm down in DC for a few days with my boss. It's soooo hot here."

I could imagine the smile on Johann's face as he softened his voice. "It's okay sweetie. You don't have to be outside too much. And besides, you'll be back home in no time. You only have a few more weeks left."

I grew slightly melancholy. "I miss you…"

Johann remained cheerful, his voice staying soft and comforting as he spoke. "I miss you too sweetie, but we'll see each other soon. I'll be there waiting for you at the airport, you know I will be."

I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see me. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

There was a comfortable silence between us as we just listened to the static on the phone, knowing someone else was there if we needed to talk.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's realllllly short. I really am trying guys! I just took my AP exam today, so I will probably have more free time. But I have been having a really hard time these past few weeks. My boyfriend and I are fighting a lot, my mom and I aren't on good terms, and I've been really, really, depressed...**

And right now, writing this. I'm super, super anxious and I have knots in my stomach and I feel ready to get sick. I feel like nothing is ever going to get better and I feel like I had a giant weight on my shoulders...

I'll try to update soon, I know a lot of you have asked me to. I'm really trying.

Don't forget, I have my Deviantart account posted in my profile if you want to see a quick pic I drew of Lucy. I'm probably gonna start doing a comic version of this, since the social worker at school told me that I have to find something to do... I'm not really enthused about doing it, since I think my drawing sucks. But I'll try... I'll probably give up before I actually post anything.


	12. Filler: Dinner

I had dinner with America that night. It was nice to have familiar food in front of me, food that wasn't take out or made in some strange kitchen behind doors I couldn't enter. Food that was steaming hot. Food I could choose my own portions of and take as much or as little as I wanted. Food I could leave on my plate and not need to ask for a take-home container for so then I didn't feel guilty about wasting money. Food that was homemade and familiar and just… lovely.

America sat across from me at the kitchen table.

We didn't really talk much, but I think that was because we were both too busy shoving food into our mouths.

When we both finished eating, we leaned back in our respective chairs and relaxed. I'd forgotten how nice it was to have a real meal and not need to worry about paying the bill.

"Hey Lucy?" America was staring absently at the ceiling. "How'd your calls go earlier?"

I blinked. "Fine. Mom didn't pick up but I didn't expect much more from her considering that I bet she's working."

America gave a small frown.

"Johann answered though!" I quickly added in. "He seemed happy to hear from me."

America didn't seem to take any notice that I'd spoken.

"I could try and talk to your mothers company and see if they'll give her some time off."

I shook my head. "She'd just keep getting called anyways, her phone never stops ringing. Besides, she'd probably just go spend time with her boyfriend. It was like this before I left anyways, you know that."

America continued to frown and continued, talking slowly. "Working… Everyone who has a job just works now."

"That's the price you have to pay nowadays in order to keep that job. You gotta do more work for the same or less pay."

Making a noise of agreement, though it sounded a bit forced, America nodded. I could almost imagine a dark cloud forming above America's head as an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

I shivered a bit. Obviously, things were worse than I had realized, but then again, who was I to understand politics? Republican or democrat? Pfffff!

I sighed and laid my cheek on the table.

"Wanna watch some TV in actual American English before we head back overseas?"

I moved my head so my chin was now pressed against the table and looked up at America.

"As long as it's not American football, or golf, or baseball… Or any sport really. I've had enough sports for the rest of the year because of all that soccer over there."

America grinned at me. "No baseball? Fine. We can watch some cartoons or something to suit your short little attention span."

I snorted and hauled myself out of the kitchen chair and followed America to the living room.

"What do you think of the new Gatsby movie? I saw it with France the other day, though I bet I missed a lot due to all his chatter. I'm really glad I've read the book before."

America plopped onto the couch and grinned up at me. "I thought it was awesome! It was just like the good ole days before the Depression."

"I didn't like the music very much. I was hoping for some of the Ink Spots."

America gave a loud laugh and turned on the TV. I quickly claimed a spot on the couch, afraid that he'd stretch out even more and hog all the space.

* * *

Sitting huddled on the couch, I pulled a pillow closer to my chest and half watched the cartoon that America had finally stopped on.

I glanced over at him.

He'd acted cheerful while we'd been getting ourselves settled in the living room, but once the TV was on and a channel chosen, he'd gotten really quiet.

I was at a loss of what to do. I was only 17, what did I know about comforting a centuries old boy? As it was, I could barely comfort Johann when he was upset.

Anxious, I did the only thing I could think of. It took me more time than I'd like to admit to get up the courage to move.

Slowly, slowly, I slid over on the couch. Hugging the pillow to my chest tightly. I tried my best not to alert America to what I was doing.

Scooting over until I was shoulder to shoulder with him, I leaned up against his shoulder, resting my head against his arm. I glanced up at him with wide eyes, anxious about his response.

America looked down at me curiously through his glasses.

"Watch the show." I said quietly. "Nothing is going to change because you are sitting here sulking about it. You need to look after your people, and no amount of regret will help do that."

America gave me a small smile and threw some popcorn into my hair from the bowl by his side. He then shoved another handful into his mouth and offered me some as well.

I shook my head and smiled up at him before refocusing my attention on the show. America continued to eat noisily beside me, but from what I remember before I fell asleep, he didn't say a word to me for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this is soooooo short. I wanted to try and finish the filler arc in America. I've been really unmotivated the past few days and this is just some stuff I'd jotted down in my notebook the other day during English. I have 3 more weeks until summer, I'm trying to get a job, and still trying to juggle all my homework plus find an hobby/activity to do. *Sighs* I don't know. I really want to finish this story, but I feel as though it's going to end up being a lot shorter than I'd originally planned.**

**I've slowly been losing interest in Hetalia, and an incident this past week with my boyfriend's family has me even less interested. We went to Anime Boston, I cosplayed as Romano like I usually do. My boyfriend of 8 months took one picture of me and posted it on facebook along with all this other picture that he'd taken over the weekend. His Dutch grandmother saw the ONE picture of me as Romano and flipped her shit, calling me a Nazi and raving to the rest of the family back in the Netherlands about how Americans are all asshole and are so disrespectful and how my boyfriend is dating a Nazi, blah blah blah.**

**I know I shouldn't take it too seriously, considering that my boyfriend's family is batshit cray-cray and they always pull shit like this on me since his parents hate my guts for no reason at all except that I'm dating their son. Buttttt still... It makes me unhappy and it makes me feel bad about myself and ashamed of my cosplays of Romano, Germany and Belgium. I don't know... *Sighs***


End file.
